Érase una Vez
by Pyb World
Summary: Álex pensó que ese era nada más que un sueño del que no quería despertar. Ese hombre era para él un ejemplo a seguir. La belleza de ese lugar solo podía ser creación suya, pero… Alice, su madre. En pausa.
1. Alex

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, la película y todo lo demás es propiedad de Tim Burton y Caroll Lewis._

_Summary: Álex pensó que ese era nada más que un sueño del que no quería despertar. Ese hombre era para él un ejemplo a seguir. La belleza de ese lugar solo podía ser creación suya, pero… Alice, su madre._

* * *

><p><strong>Érase Una Vez<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Álex<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Érase una vez, un sombrerero, y una chica, ambos locos. Enamorados. De ese amor nació un fruto.<em>

_Y Cuento colorado este cuento se ha acabado..._

_¿O no?_

* * *

><p>El pelo rojo como el fuego de Álex se movió cuando el viento sopló suavemente. Él frunció el ceño. No le gustaba pasar frío y menos mojarse con las gotas de lluvia congelada. Sería mejor un mundo con nubes negras, que un mundo en donde llovía casi todos los días de la semana.<p>

Su madre lo esperaba, bastante preocupada y temblando, la puerta de su casa abierta con ella saliendo a la lluvia para buscarlo en cuanto apenas lo vio a los lejos. Cuando se reunieron ella le cubrió con una chaqueta en los hombros para que no se congelara por el frío casi glaciar. Ambos, abrazados, entraron a la casa de por lo menos tres pisos.

Álex estaba completamente mojado.

Su madre lo llevó al fuego y le quitó la camisa blanca junto con la corbata y el polar del colegio. Él se abrazó a si mismo y se acercó más a la chimenea para entrar en calor más rápido. Su piel pálida como la nieve brilló al contraste del fuego rojo y naranja. El chico temblaba no tan violentamente. Su hermosa madre lo cubrió con una grande manta ploma y un poco empolvada.

_Se quedó cerca del fuego._

—¿Estás loco? —le regañó su madre luego de ponerle una silla cerca del fuego y sentarlo en ella. Peinó su rojo pelo suavemente, aunque no importaba cuanto lo peinara, su corto pelo al poco tiempo inevitablemente estaría revuelto como rebelde nuevamente, negándose a ser un pelo normal. Sin posibilidad de arreglarlo—. Pudo haberte pasado algo malo. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

El chico sacó la mano de su madre de su cabeza y la miró para luego darle una gran sonrisa.

—Estaba persiguiendo a un conejo blanco —se volvió a mirar al fuego.

La sonrisa en su rostro ya no existía, había desaparecido cuando ese pensamiento le pegó con fuerza en la conciencia y prefirió no haber dicho las cosas tan a la ligera, aunque se tratara de su mamá.

Tenía miedo que su madre le creyera loco.

El silencio lo confirmaba o por lo menos eso quería decir para él, era un pensamiento que lo partía por la mitad del puro miedo. El sintió como su madre bajó el brazo con el que le había empezado a cepillar su pelo nuevamente. Ella estaba tiesa y el color en su rostro se había esfumado repentinamente. Álex miró a su madre por el rabillo de los ojos y la vio congelada, y sino fuera por el movimiento de la caja torácica, él pensaría que era una estatua o que le había dado un paro cardíaco. Ella miraba el fuego fijamente, como si fuera algo que, por todas las cosas del mundo, ella tenía que ver simplemente al fuego. Álex volvió su mirada al fuego, de un color naranjo con rojo y un poco de azul en las orillas.

—¿Madre? —la miró.

Su madre lo miró luego de unos segundos y que su respiración se volvió más agitada. La tristeza asomando por sus ojos marrones, los cuales igual estaban a punto de derramar lágrimas invisibles.

—Álex ¿Por qué perseguiste al conejo? Tienes un gato... ¿Acaso quieres tener otra mascota? —preguntó ella dejando su lugar y sentándose en un sillón que estaba en frente del chico. El pelo de su madre estaba suelto, pues a ella no le gustaba mucho hacerse un moño, tanto como no le gustaban los corsé y las medias.

—No.

—¿Entonces?

Silenció. Álex miró el piso, sus ojos se pasearon por la alfombra bajo sus pies. No quería decirle que era diferente en ese conejo de los demás, tal vez lo creería un loco o puede que no lo quisiera más... ¡En que pensaba! Era su madre, no pensaría nada malo de él, después de todo ella le había cuidado sola todo este tiempo, sin un padre.

Álex miró a su madre a los ojos.

—Llevaba un chaleco azul —fue su respuesta simple.

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron. Ella miró fijamente los ojos verdes de su hijo, quien estaba incómodo. ¿Fue bueno haberle dicho la verdad? Álex miró el fuego y se preguntó por qué este quemaba igual que la nieve si eran cosas totalmente diferentes. Tal vez porque eran amigos y le gustaba hacer el mismo daño al igual que los mismos peligrosos juegos ¿O no?

También como los espejos, cuando miraba al otro lado, se preguntaba que pasaría si estuviera al otro lado del espejo ¿Sería todo igual? ¿O simplemente estaría él, solo? Después de todo, cada vez que se miraba al espejo tenía la extraña sensación de que el otro él lo observaría toda la vida o por lo menos cada vez que pasaba frente a este.

La voz de su madre lo sacó de sus raros y alocados pensamientos.

—¿Tenía un reloj? —preguntó ella.

Álex la miró, perplejo. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente en su pecho, haciéndole doler las costillas y los pulmones o puede que algo más grande que eso. Sintió felicidad al saber que su madre sabía de lo que él estaba hablando pero eso no era lo mejor era que no lo había tomado por un loco y llevarlo a un manicomio o algo similar.

Sonrió tanto como su felicidad le permitía.

Su madre era Alice Kingsleigh después de todo.

Era la única persona en el mundo que le podía entender.

* * *

><p><em>Algo si no es tanta la flojera.<em>


	2. La casa de los Espejos

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, la película y todo lo demás es propiedad de Tim Burton y Caroll Lewis._

_Summary: __Álex pensó que ese era nada más que un sueño del que no quería despertar. Ese hombre era para él un ejemplo a seguir. La belleza de ese lugar solo podía ser creación suya, pero… Alice, su madre._

* * *

><p><strong>La casa de los Espejos<strong>

* * *

><p>Alice despertó, algo sobresaltada.<p>

Se acordó de lo que Álex le había dicho hace una semana y dos días. Luego de eso no habían vuelto a tocar el tema sobre cosas extrañas y fuera de lo que se podía describir normal. Agradecía eso en silencio, porque no quería que se la nada se le saliera algo y decirle a su hijo, aunque sea un detalle pequeño, sobre el País de las Maravillas.

Ella se levantó de la cama y se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero que le había regalado su padre hace tiempo, cuando aún era una niña, el pelo rubio y un poco ondulado le caía como cascada sobre sus hombros. Su pijama estaba un poco descolocado, por lo que se lo arregló para quedar mejor ese día. El día en que su madre le presentaría a otro hombre, por lo que era especial para ella, pero para Alice era algo que no tenía fin. Una y otra vez se cansaba de decirle a su madre que tenía a Álex y eso era todo lo que necesitaba en su vida.

Alice se sentó en la cama… Se estaba volviendo loca ¿Qué tenía que ver un pijama con ver a otro hombre?... Nada, al menos que fuera a verlo con lo que esta puesta, eso sí que sería gracioso… Se preguntó cómo era que no se le había ocurrido antes algo así.

No, su ya vieja madre la regañaría si hacía algo inapropiado. Según ella tener un esposo era lo mejor. Para Alice era lo mismo que estar encarcelada si no amaba al hombre con el que se casaría. Así que tenía que ideárselas para que ese tipo no le gustara ella. Tenía que decirle sus ideas locas para así espantarlo como siempre lo hacía con los demás que siempre la molestaban. Aunque tenía que buscarse ideas mejores, más nuevas, pero por el momento no se le ocurrían ninguna en especial.

_Bueno, las ideas llegarían tarde o temprano._

Pero, por otro lado, está Álex, quien se negaba a tener otro nuevo padre, por lo que ella había decidido respetar los pensamientos de su hijo. Él era tan parecido a su padre que la sorprendió cuando nació en el hospital de Londres, sus ojos verdes y parte de su carácter que descubrió más tarde. Su pelo no era naranja, si no que rojo, un rojo hermoso y desordenado, había sacado la piel pálida de ella. Le encantaba pensar en cosas imposibles y crear diseños para autos y trenes. Era la persona más creativa que era alguna vez haya conocido. Cuando él sonreía ella se acordaba de la risa de Tarrant.

Lo que era una daga en su maltratado corazón.

—Madre —llamó su hijo. Tocó la puerta como si ella no le hubiera escuchado.

—Pasa —ella dijo en un tono bajo que aun así Álex escuchó y entró.

Álex se sentó en la cama de su madre. Vio como ella miraba en el espejo con interés, como si hubiera visto algo interesante en el. Pero ella de pronto cambió su mirada y le sonrió a través del espejo ¿O era su imaginación?. Álex le devolvió la sonrisa. Él estaba en su pieza por la sola razón de que no quería encontrarse con su abuela Helen, quien había venido a pasar los días en la casa de él.

—Mamá, no me agrada ese hombre —dijo el niño recordando el hombre joven con quien su abuela había estado hablando y que Álex vio de camino a la pieza de su madre.

Ella sonrió.

—Ya me imaginabas que dirías eso —se giró y se fue a sentar en la cama junto a su único hijo el cual adoraba como si fuera un diamante. Para ella era así, adoraba a su hijo ya que él era lo único que quedaba como el pequeño recuerdo de un lugar maravilloso donde estaba el hombre que ella amó de tal manera que llegó a doler.

Esos ojos verdes la miraron atentamente antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —parecía interesado por las travesuras que hacía su madre cada vez que un hombre nuevo quería conocerla y a ella le disgustaba.

—Ya lo verás, mi hijo.

Álex sonrió abiertamente. Su madre se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos. Él no le había contado que había visto de nuevo al conejo el día anterior. Ya le bastaba con la conversación que tuvieron hace un poco de tiempo atrás donde ella le decía que si lo volvía a ver lo persiguiera y le preguntase de donde venía, pero que si veía un agujero de conejo fuera donde ella inmediatamente. Y ese era el problema de no haberle querido decir. No había hecho ninguna de las dos.

Por otro lado, Alice seguía pensando en lo que haría para no quedar comprometida con ese otro hombre que la esperaba en unas puertas más allá y que amenazaba con destruir su felicidad y la de Álex. Por lo que ella tenía que idear algo rápido. Tal vez, si Tarrant hubiera estado con ella le hubiera ayudado con ideas excelentes.

Le hubiera hecho un sombrero con un vestido perfecto.

* * *

><p>El sombrerero se tumbó en una esquina de su hogar, sin su sombrero en la cabeza. Se mecía, adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás. Sus ojos grandes, ahora negros como la oscuridad, estaban fijos en un vestido azul al otro lado de la pieza. Un vestido que se burlaba de él, se burlaba del vacío en su pecho y la desgracia en su vida.<p>

—Azul... Vestido... Sombrero... Loco... Sonrisa... Casar... Verde... Café... Té... Alice —decía frases sin sentido.

El dolor en el pecho aumentó ante su última palabra. Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en no pensar en ella, pero no le funcionaba, con los ojos cerrados la veía con más claridad que si los tuviera abiertos, era doloroso de una forma u otra. Empezó a gemir en silencio, el vacío era insoportable y la sensación horrible. La herida abierta le escocía, quemaba. Se había abierto más de lo que ya estaba con los recuerdos. Le hacía estremecerse en el dolor y la pena, al igual que sus pocas ganas de vivir.

Ella había decidido irse, porque no le importaba nadie, menos él. Ella no lo amaba como él a ella, por eso se había ido, por eso le había mentido diciendo que volvería mientras se hacía humo y al mismo tiempo sus bellos ojos derramaban lágrimas, pero no era nada más que eso. Una mentira. Y esa mentira lo había partido a la mitad todo ese tiempo.

Su Alice le había mentido.

La locura fue una pequeña salvación en él como para poder no pensar en ella por cortos plazos de tiempo. Pero solo eso, unos segundos y luego el dolor. Había sido así por más de diez años y nada cambiaría las cosas en esos momentos. Cuando ella se había ido, él no pudo hacer nada más que esconder el anillo en un cajón hasta que Alice decidiera volver y decirle el por qué de su ida repentina.

Abrió los parpados y se encontró nuevamente con la Alice de su imaginación, ahí, parada, viéndolo a los ojos fijamente por un momento. Eso le dolió, por lo que cerró los ojos para no verla. Pero la claridad de los recuerdos de abrumó de golpe. Dejándolo un poco ido. Alice inundó sus pensamientos en cuanto se distrajo un poco, y trato de volver a encerrar los recuerdos en un lugar recóndito de su mente. Pero no pudo. El dolor quería seguir ahí, matándolo poco a poco, volviéndolo más loco, riendo se de su dolor.

—Alice —murmuró.

¿Y si ella se había casado? ¿Pudo haberlo olvidado tan rápido? ¿Por qué seguía pensando en ella como si fuera ayer apenas cuando se fue y no catorce años? ¿Por qué el dolor y vacío en él persistía y se fortalecía en cuando pensaba en ella?

Abrió nuevamente los parpados.

La otra Alice ya no estaba. Pero tenía el presentimiento que su imaginación lo traicionaría nuevamente.

Con dificultad, pues le dolía todo el cuerpo, se levantó de la esquina. Dio dos pasos y terminó arrodillado en el piso.

Gimiendo de dolor nuevamente.

Sus ojos negros miraron el piso.

—Me mentiste —dijo hablándole a la nada—, me has mentido, travieso.

Se abrazó a si mismo buscando dejarse en una sola pieza, pues sentía que se desmoronaría si no lo hacía. En su loca mente pasaban imágenes de Alice en diferentes vestidos. Azules, rojos, blancos, pardos, naranjos, verdes, amarillos, negros...

Negro.

Se volvió a levantar, queriendo que todos esos recuerdos se apartaran de su mente pronto.

Ni una taza de té más había probado, tampoco otra fiesta de té con el Lirón o la Liebre de Marzo, menos un sombrero o un vestido, nada de eso. Solamente estaba desolado en el molino de viento algo añejo por el tiempo. Nada más que eso... Y el dolor que lo acompañaba día a día.

De pronto un recuerdo le llegó a la mente.

Un sombrero, en verdad él había hecho un sombrero, solo uno, pero era algo. Y ese algo era un bonito sombrero de propiedad de Alice. Pero eso ya de hace mucho, ella no iba a regresar, por lo que no podría pasarle el sombrero, así de sencillo y lógico. ¿Pero quién era él para pensar qué el sombrero no desaparecería de un día para otro? Puede que aparezca en su cabeza.

O que su esposo le hubiera comprado muchos regalos.

_No._

—Promesas... Romper... Desgarrar... Azul... Alice —volvió a murmurar cosas sin sentido. Se levantó del suelo lentamente, casi sin fuerzas, con ayuda de una mesa que estaba cerca—... Amor... Sombrero... Verde... Alice.

Se mordió la lengua y calló.

¿Su sombrero de copa? ¿Dónde demonios había dejado su endemoniado sombrero?

Ah, verdad, botado en uno de los grandes y hermosos patios de Marmoreal. Lo había dejado solo en ese lugar después de un largo mes, en el que Alice había estado ausente todo el tiempo, desde que ella había dejado Inframundo. El sombrero le traía muchos malos recuerdos y era más propenso a tener perder la poca cordura buena que le quedaba cuando esa cosa estaba cerca o lo traía puesto en su cabeza. Los recuerdos eran muchos, pueden decirse que millones, todos iguales de dolorosos y permanentes, recuerdos que hurgaban en las heridas de su corazón. Como un ácido que no dejaba que las heridas sanasen y a su paso poder cerrarse como de debía.

Volvió a la vida de los despiertos cuando sintió algo duro le golpeaba el torso, con un estruendo sonido. Fue Thackery, quien se cayó de la silla por la risa y se retorcía en el suelo con los brazos cruzados sobre su estomago de liebre. Mallymkun parecía enojada, es más, al parecer si estaba enojada, pues tenía las orejas pegadas al cráneo y no lo miraba, saludaba o tiraba cosas.

En eso Tarrant se dio cuenta que estaba sentado en su sillón, frente a la mesa de té. Con la música de fondo.

¿Había olvidado mencionar que el tiempo estaba enojado con él de nuevo?

Tarrant miró la taza de té partida a la mitad que tenía en frente suyo. El plato de esta estaba lleno de té derramado, le llegaba hasta el borde. Desparramado. Al parecer Thackery le había servido té por cortesía. Pero él no tenía hambre, para nada, además ¿Es qué había alguna razón para no tomar té con sus amigos? No, a excepción de Alice.

Simplemente no quería té.

Thackery había vuelto a su puesto y le había lanzado unas donas a Mallymkun quien se las había pedido, pero todas terminaron esparcidas entre una distancia de la mesa y el suelo. Ambos rieron. Pero el sombrerero no hizo ni el menor gesto de haberse divertido.

—Tarrant —Chess apareció en la deprimente escena, a un lado del sillón de Tarrant. Se movió hasta quedar sentado en una de las tantas sillas de la larga y casi desocupada mesa del té—, Mirana me ha contado que quiere verte.

—¿Por qué razón, motivo o circunstancia? —preguntó sin despegar sus ojos negros de la media taza de té. Sus manos, pintadas de diferentes colores por la creación de sombreros, apretaban ligeramente el borde de la mesa.

Chess sonrió abiertamente y desapareció, provocando, que a su vez el minino reapareciera al otro costado de la mesa, contrario del que estaba anteriormente. Apoyándose sobre ella con un brazo pardo y con el otro sosteniendo una gran taza de té que echaba un poco de humo. Esta taza era completamente blanca, en cambio del plato donde había estado, el cual era negro, completamente. El gato tomó un sorbo y luego sonrió. Dejo la taza lejos del plato.

—No doy detalles —ronroneó, se paró en cuatro patas sobre el tapete en el que estaba. Se subió a la mesa, con cuidado de no derramar o mover algo y movió su larga cola de un lado a otro, luego la enrollo lentamente, de modo que su cuerpo desapareció a medida que la cola empezaba a enrollarse. Solo quedó la cabeza del mínimo, su gran sonrisa y sus grandes ojos—. Buena suerte.

Desapareció.

* * *

><p>Mirana cerró la puerta con llave para que nadie más que ella y el sombrerero entraran a esa pieza en especial. La casa de los espejos era difícil de hacer que haga caso a alguien y ella por fin lo había logrado y hecho ver de la situación en Infratierra.<p>

Ella había estado planeando esto durante una semana, tal vez un poco más, sin contar las noches sin dormir, pero lo hacía por él, ya que no soportaba no tener al sombrerero con su buena y bondadosa y poco mala locura anterior, no como la de ahora que le tenía algo violento y fuera del mundo, fuera de sus amigos. Una locura sin sentido. La mujer de blanco había pensado en un modo de que Tarrant pudiera ver a Alice, su caballero, aunque sea por lo menos una vez a la semana, o todo lo que él quiera. Ella solo esperaba que no se volviera una ambición para él mirar a través de un espejo todos los días, porque si era así ella tendría que tomar medidas en el asunto.

Se dirigió a su trono donde se encontraba el famoso sombrerero, sentado en la escalera de dos escalones blancos como la nieve, al igual que casi todo el castillo. Sus ojos negros estaban mirando fijamente el piso, en su rostro no había expresión alguna.

_Era sin sentimientos._

Tarrant de seguro estaba pensando, y ella se imaginaba de que o quien se trataba ese pensamiento suyo.

—¿Listo? —preguntó Mirana.

Ella en cierta forma, aunque rara, tenía miedo, un miedo de lo que se podría ver al otro lado del espejo y que esto no ayudaría en nada al sombrerero. Pero no podía dejarse llevar ahora por cosas inciertas de las que no tenía información.

Tarrant no sabía nada de lo que le estaba esperando.

Él asintió, sin muchos ánimos. Sus ojos negros vagaron por el suelo unos segundos antes de ver a la Reina Blanca, quien estaba esperando, paciente, en frente de él, mirándolo. Él se levantó y la Reina Mirana lo condujo por puertas y puertas hasta llegar a una de color del oro. La única de diferente color, de un color que no sea blanco.

¿Eso era bueno?

Al pasar al otro lado vio que era una sala, más bien una casa bonita, bien construida, no como su molino viejo. Y al fondo, un espejo, grande, pegado a la pared.

Se acercó a él.

Miró para ver a la Reina, pero esta ya se había machado, dejándolo solo.

Se acercó al espejo.

Al ver al otro lado sintió que su corazón se volvía a partir en mil pedazos, una pero no última vez más.

* * *

><p><em>¿Algo? Gracias a todo los que me dejaron comentarios.<em>


	3. El Jardín y un Gato

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, la película y todo lo demás es propiedad de Tim Burton y Caroll Lewis._

_Summary: __Álex pensó que ese era nada más que un sueño del que no quería despertar. Ese hombre era para él un ejemplo a seguir. La belleza de ese lugar solo podía ser creación suya, pero… Alice, su madre._

* * *

><p><strong>El Jardín y un Gato<strong>

* * *

><p>El sonido del<em> tic tac<em> del reloj que antes había estado parado empezó a sonar de nuevo cuando Thackery tomó el reloj que marcaba los días del sombrerero. Ese reloj que siempre había traído consigo y que ahora había abandonado, al igual que el sombrero de copa en el patio.

Era como si ya nada le importase.

_Y así era._

El sombrerero estaba sentado en su cama, la cual tenía de cobertor uno que era de muchos colores. Él estaba mirando por la ventana al otro lado de su pieza, una ventana redonda con los bordes de color café oscuro, él miraba más allá, al cielo azul como el vestido que ella había estado usando cuando llegó por segunda vez a Infratierra, en verdad, las dos veces que había llegado había estado usando un vestido azul o celeste. Tarrant no se había movido desde hace unas horas y cinco minuto infinitos. Sus ahora ojos negros habían estado sin moverse, al igual que todo su cuerpo, solo se movían de vez en cuando para pestañear, además de eso nada más.

No quería volver a Marmoreal, eran muchos los recuerdos lívidos y hermosos que se paseaban cuanto querían como fantasmas por los las pasillos blancos. Entraban y salían, se movían y hablaban, también le sonreían a él. La pieza donde hacía antes sombreros también se encontraba los mismos aterradores fantasmas de los recuerdos del pasado, y, aunque habían sacado todos los muebles que lo habitaban hasta un determinado momento, los recuerdos seguían presentes, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Y como si nada hubiera cambiado, los recuerdos le dañaban de la misma forma.

_Cruda y cruel._

Tarrant ya no sentía su corazón latir tan rápido como antes, pero en cuanto este latía, el dolor era insoportable, como si le estuvieran quemando por dentro.

Una agonía sin fin.

Pero, aun así, con ese sufrimiento atormentándolo cada día y matándolo poco a poco, los muchos y pequeños pedazos de su corazón que aún seguía con vida, la seguían amando como el primer día en que la vio llegar, la segunda vez en Infratierra. Tan pequeña, tan hermosa y tan confundida. Sin memoria de la pasada vez que hubo venido. Pero sin embargo, siendo totalmente Alice, solo que un poco olvidadiza y confundida. Ese día él no vaciló con su respuesta, él sabía que ella era la verdadera, la Alice original.

_La reconocería en cualquier parte._

Él no quería volver a entrar en la Casa de los Espejos, no quería nada que ver con mirar el otro mundo. Él no volvería a mirar por ese espejo maldito. Pero si quería ver a Alice, aunque ella no le amara, por lo menos abrazarla una última vez y entonces la dejaría ir para siempre. Aunque jamás abandonaría su corazón, pero por lo menos la podría dejar marchar, de cierta forma, de sus pensamientos.

—¡Tarrant, tienes que salir de una vez! —gritó Mallymkun desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El sombrerero no le hizo caso. Siguió mirando la ventana como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que la pequeña Lirón le estaba gritando. No le importaba quedarse para siempre encerrado en esa habitación, solo quería estar solo.

Esperar por Alice.

—¡Tarrant! —el gato de Cheshire apareció a su lado en la cama.

El sombrerero no lo miró. Ignorándolo se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana.

—Nadie sabe si ella va a volver. Pero no puedes pasarte todo el tiempo esperando —dijo el gato ronroneando y sonriendo a la vez. Se acostó en la cama, mirando fijamente a su amigo loco. Chess estaba preocupado por la salud del ser más querido en toda Infratierra. Quien se negaba a seguir siendo feliz por Alice.

Tarrant no respondió. No quería hablar con nadie conocido.

Infratierra no parecía tan especial como él antes había pensado.

* * *

><p>Alice estaba terminando de vestirse. Había pasado por lo menos tres meses desde que conoció a Isaac.<p>

Debe de decir que era un hombre genial, no solo porque era hermoso con sus ojos negros y su pelo castaño claro o piel tostada, sino porque la comprendía y quería estar con ella con o sin sus locas ideas. Ella estaba tan feliz, jamás pensó encontrar a alguien que pensara igual que ella y no fuera de Infratierra.

Una persona casi tan loca como ella.

Pero, por otro lado, estaba lo más importante, su hijo, Álex, quien, cuando supo que ella estaba empezando a salir con Isaac se enojó de tal forma que su pieza terminó siento un verdadero basurero, puesto que había tirado todo lo que estaba a su alcance, rompiendo y tirando mientras gritaba cosas que Alice escuchó desde su habitación que estaba al otro lado. Ella se había asustado pensando que algo malo pasó a su hijo, hasta que lo vio en una esquina de la grande y blanca pieza, con las manos en la cabeza y llorando.

—Álex —ella le había llamado para tomar su atención.

Pues Alice pensó que se había hecho daño o algo así.

Cuando Álex la miró ella retrocedió unos pasos. Sus ojos verdes estaban amarillos, lo que le hizo llegar recuerdos de golpe a su mente, en su memoria. Eso ojos, ella los había visto en el sombrerero cuando este estaba enojado.

Su corazón le había dolido entonces. No le importo que su hijo hubiera hecho un desorden. Le importo que él sufriera y no quería verlo sufrir. Álex era lo que más le importaba en la vida.

Desde entonces Alice le había dicho a él que estaba enamorada de Isaac y que también él de ella. Que le diera una oportunidad por lo menos de ser feliz junto a alguien. Álex entendió y hasta ese momento el chico había tratado de hacer lo mejor posible para que Isaac le cayera bien, ella podía ver su esfuerzo diario para mirarlo a los ojos sin rencor.

Cuando Alice estuvo lista, se miró al espejo. Ella recordó cuando vio algo raro en el hace tiempo atrás.

Salió de su pieza y paso por el pasillo de los cuadros, donde había varias imágenes de su padre y toda su familia hasta llegar a las escaleras que descendían en forma de caracol. Las bajó rápidamente y se dirigió a la última puerta a la derecha. La habitación de Álex, que ahora tenía menos cosas por todo lo roto anteriormente. Ella entró y se encontró a su hijo haciendo un nuevo modelo de auto, estaba pintando las piezas de madera con delicadeza. Tanto era su cuidado, era como si el objeto fuera de un valor invaluable.

Ella, a pesar de que la puerta estaba abierta, tocó tres veces para hacerle saber a su hijo que estaba en la pieza.

Álex dejó las piezas en su escritorio y se levantó de un salto. Miró a su madre y le sonrió.

Lo que era una sonrisa triste.

—Madre, buenos días —saludó y se fue a su cama para tirarse en ella.

La cama gimió bajo el peso. Álex no parecía muy feliz, y no lo había parecido en los últimos dos meses, que era cuando ella le dijo que estaba con Isaac. Ella se culpaba por la tristeza de su hijo, pero ella también quería tener una vida y un hombre que la amara de verdad. No que solamente la viera por fuera y listo, a casarse. Nada de eso, ella quería a alguien quien supiera pasar tiempo con ella.

Ahora ella tenía que darle la otra noticia.

—¿Cómo has estado? —ella pregunta a pesar de saber la respuesta. Solo lo hacía para atrasar lo que venía luego.

Álex miró el techo.

Sus ojos verdes estaban un poco opacos.

Suspiró.

—Ayer no me pude dormir hasta tarde —respondió sentándose en la cama poco a poco, pues los brazos de dolían tanto lanzar cosas cuando su madre estaba durmiendo. Pues necesitaba de alguna forma liberar toda esa rabia que contenía todo el día al ver a su madre en brazos de un hombre que a él no le agradaba solamente porque no le veía el lado bueno—. Tengo sueño, así que si no es mucha molestia... Dormiré.

Él esperaba que su madre se cansara pronto de Isaac.

—Tengo que contarte algo —susurró Alice, esperando que su cansado hijo no la escuchara. Pero, sin saberlo, ella subió un poco más el tono de voz sin querer.

Se sentó en la cama junto a Álex y acarició los rojos cabellos de su amado hijo.

—¿Qué es?

Alice trató de deshacer en nudo que poco a poco en los próximos dos últimos días había estado formándose poco a poco en su garganta. Pues decirle a Álex lo siguiente sería como traicionarlo y él jamás la perdonaría. Ella cerró los ojos y tomó mucho aire, dejando que este estuviera un momento en sus pulmones antes de volver a expulsarlo con rapidez. Miró a su hijo, viendo que este ahora la miraba a ella fijamente.

Eso no mejoró las cosas.

—Verás... —empezó— Ayer sabes que Isaac y yo fuimos a comer.

Él asintió con pocas ganas. Dejó de mirarla al sentir que estaba incomodando a su madre, ya que esta se removió un poco inquieta en la cama. Su mano seguía acariciando sus cabellos rojos.

—Y... Bueno... Él me pidió...

Antes de que pudiera terminar Álex saltó de la cama, y de un golpe secó sus pies tocaron el suelo. A él le dolió el golpe pero le dolía más saber que su madre se iba a casar, después de haberle prometido a sus cinco años que jamás lo haría. Álex no podía creerlo, su madre había roto la promesa y a él no le gustaba que rompieran las promesas. Sus ojos pasaron de un verde brillante a un amarillo intenso en solo dos segundos.

_No, ella no puede... No puede hacerme esto... Ella prometió... Ella me dijo...,_ sus pensamientos lo estaban molestando. Por su cabeza pasaban millones de imágenes, una tras otras, ninguna imagen o recuerdo era de él, eran raras, eran de otro lugar. Él pudo ver a su madre, en varias de esas imágenes pero en otras vio a animales y una hermosa Reina Blanca.

Sacudió la cabeza.

Le empezaba a doler.

Alice lo miraba desde su cama. El dolor cruzó el rostro de su madre.

—Álex.

—¡No! —gritó—. No es justo —salió corriendo de la grande casa en donde vivía. No quería mirar para atrás.

A Álex no le importó escuchar los gritos desesperados de su madre a sus espaldas. No le importó que no supiera a dónde ir, tampoco que no sabía donde lo dirigían sus pies. Él solo quería alejarse de todo, quería pensar que era un sueño ¿Y si en verdad era un sueño? No, era imposible que fuera un sueño, de ser así esta sería una pesadilla. Pero todo era verdad, y eso era lo que más le dolía, además de que su madre había decidido traicionarlo. Álex no quería a otro padre, no quería un hombre que le diera órdenes, alguien que no estuviera relacionado con él.

Lo que él deseaba era saber que era lo que había pasado con su verdadero padre. Quería saber por qué su madre nunca le había hablado de él. Deseaba que su madre no se casara porque el presentimiento de que él no era bueno para ella le carcomía por dentro, diciéndole que tenía que terminar con todo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, antes de que ella hubiera cometido el más grande error de toda su vida.

Llegó al otro lado de todo el prado que había recorrido. Ahora él se encontraba entre grandes árboles. No había camino, ni siquiera algo que le dijera porque camino ir. Nada. Ni siquiera un agujero en un árbol para refugiarse...

_Excepto un agujero de conejo._

Alex se acercó al agujero, con curiosidad. Esa era la cosa más curiosa que había visto en su vida. Se agachó y miró en su interior. Estaba muy oscuro, tal vez si se inclinaba un poco más podría ver la profundidad de este... Se acercó más... Y cayó dentro. Al principio se asustó pensando que se pegaría fuerte, pero luego se percató de que el agujero era largo, como sino tuviera fin, o era que él estaba cayendo muy despacio. Había cosas extrañas en el agujero, en este se encontraba un piano, mesa, copas, botellas, guantes, y muchos muebles diferentes.

El suelo chocó contra él, o él chocó contra el suelo. No sabía exactamente, pues todo era tan raro. Se levantó del suelo, y su cabeza se pegó con una mesa de cristal. Álex se frotó el lugar adolorido, y miró la mesa con detenimiento luego de haberse sentado en el suelo.

Este tenía una etiqueta.

_Bébeme._

Eso era lo que decía la etiqueta. A su lado una llave ultra pequeña. Álex al miró con detenimiento y luego miró las puertas que estaban a su alrededor. Estas eran muy grandes para la pequeña cosas que tenía en su mano. Al menos que... Se levantó y se fue para ver detrás de una gran cortina que se esparcía un poco por el suelo frío de la sala en donde estaba. La corrió y vio una pequeña puerta. La llave en sus manos era pequeña, por lo que le costó un poco sujetar bien el objeto sin romperlo y luego abrió la puerta.

Sin embargo era tan pequeña que no podía pasar. Así que dejo la llave al lado de la puerta en el suelo y se fue de nuevo a la mesa.

Miró el frasco.

¿Qué haría esa cosa?

La miró con detenimiento y luego la tomó y la abrió. El líquido en su interior era raro. ¿Qué le iba a pasar si era algo malo? Bueno, tenía que intentarlo y saberlo.

Bebió un sorbo.

El sabor era raro, algo así parecido al té... Pero de canela y a él le encantaba el té de canela.

Sintió que algo raro le pasaba a su cuerpo, como que todo lo demás le empezaba a quedar grande. La mesa y las otras puertas ¿Por qué la pieza de pronto había empezado a agrandarse? ¿O era que él se estaba volviendo pequeño? Sí, la segunda opción era, pues la ropa le empezó a quedar grande. Hasta que quedó con una gran montaña de ropa encima de él. Salió de ese asfixiante lugar y se miró.

Tenía ropa nueva.

Unos pantalones cafés y una camisa blanca que le quedaba grande.

Se fue a donde estaba la puerta, tomó la llave que había dejado en el suelo y que ahora estaba perfecta para su tamaño y abrió la puerta nuevamente.

Al otro lado había un hermoso jardín... Ese jardín y un gato que le estaba sonriendo.

* * *

><p><em>¿Algo bueno o malo? Ustedes deciden.<em>


	4. Sombrerero Loco

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, la película y todo lo demás es propiedad de Tim Burton y Caroll Lewis._

_Summary: __Álex pensó que ese era nada más que un sueño del que no quería despertar. Ese hombre era para él un ejemplo a seguir. La belleza de ese lugar solo podía ser creación suya, pero… Alice, su madre._

* * *

><p><strong>Sombrerero Loco<strong>

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Álex pasaron de amarillo al verde brillante cuando vio la larga y llena de dientes sonrisa del gato que estaba flotando en frente suyo... Había que admitir que el gato era bastante grande... No, verdad que el contenido de la botella que probó lo había hecho pequeño. Él era el chico y el gato tenía su forma natural. No debía de olvidar que era pequeño y que tenía que tener cuidado.<p>

Este gato de un color extraño ronroneo y se paseo al rededor de él, mirándolo detenidamente, como si él fuera algo interesante digno de tanta atención felina. Pero no le gustaba la mirada de ese gato con eso enormes ojos y el ronroneo constante que salía de lo más profundo de su garganta peluda. Álex miró al gato, sin quitarle la vista a sus grandes ojos mientras este daba vueltas al rededor de su cuerpo.

Él sintió un escalofrío.

—¿Cómo te llamas, muchacho? —preguntó el gato una vez en frente de él. Su cuerpo había desaparecido por completo, dejando solamente su cabeza. Lo que para Álex no pasó desapercibido pero decidió que era mejor ignorarlo, pues algo le decía que encontraría —o ella las encontraría a él— cosas mucho más raras que un gato que no tiene cuerpo pero si una gran sonrisa. Así que era mejor dejar toda la cordura de su mente —si es que le quedaba— pata gastarla más ratos en otros acontecimientos.

—Álex...

Las pupilas del gato se dilataron asombrosamente y su sonrisa aumentó de tamaño, mostrando más dientes que antes.

—Bien, pues, Álex... Tus ojos me parecen conocidos ¿Nos hemos visto en otra parte? —el felino dejó aparecer todo su cuerpo. Pero no quitó sus ojos de Alex, quien cada vez se sentía más incómodo en ese lugar. Frente a esos ojos que lo miraban como si fuera una cosa curiosa.

El chico negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—No lo creo. He caído por un agujero profundo y me he encontrado aquí sin más... Nunca antes he visto este lugar —miró a las flores que parecían como si estuvieran durmiendo, al igual que los grandes árboles azules de tronco morado. El lugar era grande, se podría decir que era una selva, pero jamás en otro lugar había visto las flores y los árboles de colores tan extraños—. Pero esta en mi memoria... —volvió a mirar al felino y se frotó las sientes con fuerza. Imágenes del lugar estaban en su cerebro, él las veía como imágenes borrosas, pero aparte de eso nada más.

Odiaba no recordar con claridad.

A pesar de que no fueran sus recuerdos, era preferible saberlo a tener que pasar por ese dolor de cabeza.

—¿Recuerdos? —las pupilas del gato se agrandaron.

Alex se dio cuenta de algo que había saltado por alto.

—¿Por qué hablo contigo? —preguntó. Pues no le gustaba lo que pasaba, se sentía algo desencajado en ese mundo donde los gatos hablaban y las plantas no tenían sus colores normales. Pero de todas formas mejor que estar con su madre y con Isaac en Londres, con ellos dos juntos y que pronto... Aún no podría creer que su madre se iba a casar con ese tipo que le traía mala espina.

El gato volvió a sonreír.

—No lo sé. La respuesta a esa pregunta solo puedes responder tú.

—Te lo he preguntado a ti —a Álex no le agradaba que un animal tenga más razón que él. Pero dadas las circunstancias se podría decir que el gato tenía una inteligencia superior a la suya. Lo que lo decepcionó un poco, pues él era el mejor en su clase—. Bien... No importa.

Rodeó al felino para seguir el camino a un lugar desconocido. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era alejarse de lo que lo molestaba. Tal vez el camino lo dirigiría a ninguna parte en especial, pero era mejor que quedarse así, parado hablando con un gato que sonríe a cada momento y que lo miraba con esos ojos atemorizantes. Todo era mejor que quedarse parado sin hacer nada.

A medida que se empezaba a alejar sus pasos se hacían cada vez más lentos. No escuchó nada a sus espaldas, por lo que concluyó que estaba totalmente solo en esos momentos. Disminuyó aún más el paso, pues quería ver los raros árboles con sus raras frutas amarillas y triangulares en algunos y en forma de cubo con un color marrón en otros.

Se acercó a uno.

—Si vas por ese camino llegaras a la casa del Sombrerero Loco... —ronroneó el gato a sus espaldas.

Lo había estado siguiendo en silencio.

Álex detuvo su camino al árbol.

—No lo sabía. Gracias. —su voz era de un tono bajo, pero él trato de ser lo más amable posible.

El silenció le siguió a eso. Un silenció que molesto a Álex, al no saber si el gato seguía persiguiéndolo o se había esfumado como hace un rato lo había hecho todo su cuerpo. Era algo así como evaporarse, sí, eso era, ese gato se evaporaba por lo que podía flotar y aparecer y desaparecer cuando se le apetezca.

Era una criatura libre.

Álex deseó ser libre para así liberarse de todos los problemas que en ese momento lo enredaban.

Pensó y pensó hasta que en un momento se detuvo abruptamente.

¿Cómo iba a poder volver, si es que en un determinado momento se le ocurría ver nuevamente a su madre?

—¿Quieres una galleta? —ronroneó el minino a sus espaldas. Álex se dio la vuelta y asintió. El hambre empezaba a hacer mella en él.

* * *

><p>Tarrant se sentó en la mesa de té. Sus amigos ya se habían cansado de decirle que tenía que mejorar sus ánimos, pero para él estar feliz no era nuevamente posible. La sonrisa, a su parecer, había salido de vacaciones al antiguo Castillo de la Reina Roja. No quería volver a su rostro pronto, por lo que parecía.<p>

_Así que era mejor esperarla en la mesa de té._

—Tarrant... —el gato de Cheshire apareció en frente suyo, con la misma sonrisa de siempre, grande.

El sombrerero no levantó la vista para ver al felino miedoso y alegre de todos los modos posibles.

No estaba de humor para visitas y menos las que no decían que llegarían.

—Vete.

—No es forma de hechas a los pocos que aún te quieren visitar mi querido y loco amigo —Chess se sentó sobre una silla que estaba al otro lado de las tres mesas juntas. En esa mesa había una gran taza de té, era enorme por lo que él tuvo que acercarse a la taza en vez de la taza a él, para poder saborear su exótico sabor de _Madllena _mezclada con _Godash_ extraídos de los únicos árboles que aún daban el fruto.

—No... —la voz de Tarrant apenas era un susurro que pocos podían escuchar—, no quiero visitas… —tomó una taza de te amarilla y se la quedó mirando con detenimiento con sus ojos negros. Pocos recordaban los claros que eran esos ojos antes de que fueran tan oscuros y penetrantes al mismo tiempo que vacíos y atemorizantes— La hora del té ya pasó.

**—**La hora del té nunca acaba para ti. Me han contado que el tiempo que enojó contigo de nuevo y que te ha dejado en la misma hora de antes.

Los ojos de sombrerero lo miraron detenidamente.

—No quiero ver a nadie... Menos... Sí... No... Ella... No... —su voz se fue haciendo cada vez menor hasta que Chess dejó de escucharla. El sombrerero nuevamente bajó la mirada a la taza en sus manos y luego la tiró contra un árbol, de forma que esta al estrellarse se convirtió en millones de pedazos que quedaron esparcidos en las hojas rojas del árbol—. No más té... Sombrero... Sombrerero... ¿Yo?

Los hombros le temblaron.

Chess se levantó de su asiento y se fue flotando a la taza rota. Tocó con su pata peluda uno de los trozos de porcelana. Entonces algo pasó, los trozos pequeños de la taza empezaron a temblar violentamente y de un segundo para otro la taza de porcelana amarilla estaba de nuevo echa, en una pieza, sin rupturas o algo por el estilo.

Era como si estuviera nueva. Lo estaba.

El minino de Cheshire la tomó y la fue a dejar junto a su gran taza que ya la llevaba hasta la mitad y eso que ni siquiera había dado un segundo sorbo, pues como se decía: _Nada es lo que parece_.

Nada era lo que parecía en esta taza grande. Se fue cerca de Tarrant quien se había quedado quieto como piedra luego de soltar tres lágrimas que recorrieron su rostro pálido hasta caer en sus manos llenas de dedales y manchadas por su antiguo trabajo.

—Es malo que no quiera visitas... Pues quería presentarse a alguien es especial... Ya visto por las circunstancias en la que me recibiste no creo que sea mejor que lo veas hasta que estés más calmado. —Chess empezaba a elevarse nuevamente por los aires cuando la voz de Tarrant lo detuvo.

—¿Quién está en Infratierra? —no parecía importarle mucho.

El sombrerero se levantó lentamente de su mesa para quedar a la altura de los ojos de Chess. Se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos con sus negros ojos, haciendo que el minino tuviera un poco de miedo de lo que podía pasar si no se evaporaba rápidamente... En primer lugar no había pensado con claridad al llevar a Álex con el sombrerero y en segundo también hubiera sido mejor no haberle dado esa galleta para que creciera. El tamaño con lo que lo había encontrado hubiera sido bueno para esconderse debajo de algún árbol.

—Será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos... Si es que estás se humor para visitas...

Tarrant lo pensó por unos momentos ¿En verdad quería visitas en el molino? ¿En verdad le importaba saber quién era el nuevo visitante de Infratierra? ¿Por qué algo le decía que este no sería para nada Alice?... Oh, cierto, porque ella lo había abandonado con la falsa promesa de que volvería antes de que él se diera cuenta... Pero ya había pasado mucho desde eso y el tiempo para él era algo complicado, ya que no iba a avanzar un segundo más en su vida si no daba las paces, pero aun así para todos los demás el tiempo pasaba.

—Hey... Chico...

Entre los árboles la figura delgada de alguien hizo sombre detrás de un árbol hasta que apareció un cuerpo que era una figura negra total pues el sol no llegaba a él por la oscuridad de los árboles que le rodeaban. Era un hombre, se podría apreciar desde lejos que estaba usando pantalones y una camisa que le quedaba grande. La figura salió de entre las sombras... Tarrant pudo ver el pelo rojo del joven y sus ojos verdes. Esos ojos le eran parecidos y el color de su piel también, pero decidió pasarlo por alto, pues no era de tanta importancia. Ese joven, que tenía que tener aproximadamente quince años, estaba algo nervioso. Se retorcía las manos y no levantaba mucho la mirada.

—Ven —dijo Chess.

El chico se acercó lo suficiente y se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca de donde antes había estado sentado el minino de Cheshire.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó el sombrerero luego de salir de su mente por unos segundos, pues las voces en su cabeza le decían que era mejor mantenerse alejado de ese niño porque no era de fiar. Pero decidió correr el riesgo de conocerlo. No parecía un muchacho malo, todo lo contrario, ese chico se le hacía parecido a alguien más, pero en esos momentos no lograba distinguirlo con nadie quien él haya visto.

El muchacho levantó la vista y miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes a Tarrant.

—Me llamo Álex —respondió mirando la taza y el pastel que estaba posado sobre un plato dado vuelta. Para Álex ese era el pastel más raro que había visto a lo largo de toda su corta vida, pero vaya que si había visto diferentes tipos de pasteles.

Su madre cuando salía a viaje por los negocios y lo llegaba consigo era lo mejor para él pues podía probas los diferentes pasteles y té de diferentes lugares además de los nuevos modelos de auto que podía encontrar, ya que estos eran un poco escasos.

Este pastel era de _Mushsh _con _Artc_ rebañado un poco en té.

Era el favorito de Tarrant.

Álex miró a Tarrant... Ese hombre, pálido, con las manos manchadas y con dedales, ese hombre con un traje extraño y un pelo naranja chillón le recordaba a alguien... Eran nuevamente los recuerdos ajenos que se acumulaban en su mente, esos recuerdos que los cubría una niebla y le impedía ver claramente.

—Tarrant —respondió el sombrerero sentándose nuevamente en su silla. Le dolían las piernas. La extraña sensación que de un momento a otro iban a fallarle le agarro de golpe— y este es Chess, pero veo que ya lo conociste.

Álex miró a Chess como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro.

Luego se volvió a Tarrant.

—¿Cómo es que has llegado a Infratierra? —su curiosidad había vencido a las ganas de quedarse solo.

Álex se aclaró la garganta, pues debía de admitir que no se sentía como con esos ojos negros mirándole junto a un gato que se sentó en una silla a su lado. Empezando a tomar de otra taza de té, olvidando por completo la que ya había empezado. Se removió un poco en su silla para quedar cómodo y tomó la taza de té entre sus manos. El contenido de esta era un pequeño remolino de amarillo con rosado.

_Vainilla y fresas_, pensó.

—Caí por un agujero luego de escaparme de mi casa —su voz era algo temblorosa. Pues le dolía recordar los errores de su madre— luego me encontré con... —pensó un poco en el nombre— Chess quien me trajo donde usted Señor Sombrerero.

Tarrant quedó con cara de pensativo.

—Si te has escapado de la casa es por alguna razón en si... Dime, que ha pasado para que el agujero apareciera frente de ti y te sacara de tus problemas.

Álex no respondió inmediatamente. Pues él no creía que el agujero, como dijo el hombre, hubiera aparecido porque él lo necesitaba, sino que el agujero estaba porque un conejo lo había cavado. Pero, al parecer y por lo poco que había visto, en ese mundo era todo posible. Si un gato podría hablar ¿Por qué entonces un agujero de conejo no de podía aparecer? en ese mundo, ajeno al de Londres, era maravilloso, emocionante, exótico, hermoso, diferente...

—Mi madre se iba a casar con un hombre —tomó aire, llenando sus pulmones de frío y al expulsar todo, siguió con su pequeño relato— y a mi no me agradaba ese tipo... Es feo y... No me traía un buen presentimiento... Por lo que escapé de mi casa. No sé que pasó con mi mamá.

El sombrerero estaba en silencio.

Chess a su lado se movió con la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—¿El nombre de tu madre? —preguntó el felino moviendo se ahora por el aire como si de una pluma se tratase.

Álex frunció el ceño.

—Son muchas preguntas... —el muchacho no quería responder más. Pues estaba algo pendiente con el té de dos colores que formaba un remolino divertido que se movía de derecha a izquierda dependiendo del sentido en que miraras la taza, pues de vez en cuando esa taza cambiaba, de un modo inexplicable y se movía para la derecha.

Otros recuerdos de vinieron a la cabeza, pero esta vez eran voces: _Puedes quedarte... Viaje bueno... Te llevaré con la liebre y el sombrerero, pero eso será todo... El País de las Maravillas._

—El País de las Maravillas —murmuró.

El sombrerero, quien había estado hablando algo con el gato a su lado, o mejor dicho discutiendo. Lo miró, impresionado con sus ojos negros.

—Repítelo —ordenó.

—El País de las Maravillas —la voz de Álex salió clara y ronca.

Su voz normal.

Tarrant se congeló en su lugar. Chess apretó las orejas contra su cráneo y la sonrisa se le borró mientras miraba al sombrerero.

No era una cara feliz.

Álex se encogió. Algo de dijo que las palabras que había escogido no eran buenas.

* * *

><p><em>Gracias a todos lo que me dejaron comentario los demás que se jodan. Mentira. Espero que a todos les haya gustado.<em>


	5. Desaparecido

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, la película y todo lo demás es propiedad de Tim Burton y Caroll Lewis._

_Summary: __Álex pensó que ese era nada más que un sueño del que no quería despertar. Ese hombre era para él un ejemplo a seguir. La belleza de ese lugar solo podía ser creación suya, pero… Alice, su madre._

* * *

><p><strong>Desaparecido<strong>

* * *

><p>Álex se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y pensó en que sería mejor salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar. Tal vez si corría lo suficiente él no lo alcanzaría... Pero por como se veía, así, congelado, mirándolo como si le doliera sus palabras... Decidió que correr no era una opción. Mejor era saber que pasaba con ese hombre raro y loco.<p>

El viento sopló fuerte, frío. A Álex le entró un frío escalofriante, el cual le recorrió el cuerpo haciéndole temblar involuntariamente. La taza en sus manos se tambaleó un poco y botó un poco de té en el suelo y otro poco en el mantel rosado.

El minino a su lado desapareció y reapareció al lado del muchacho, con las orejas ciadas. Sin sonrisa. El pelaje del gato estaba un poco erizado, como si estuviera la defensiva. Pero Álex se dio cuenta que nada malo pasaba con el hombre loco de ojos negros al otro lado de la mesa. Aparte de que estaba sufriendo, bastante, y él le comprendía, pues creía que su dolor era igual al de él.

Esa palabra había ocasionado algo en ese hombre. Tal vez le recordaba a alguien y eso era lo que le dolía.

Álex se sentía traicionado por una persona que quería y que no quería recordar.

Era casi lo mismo.

_¿No?_

El señor estaba mirando la taza de té en sus manos. Al parecer ya se había calmado un poco. Pero ahora sus ojos negros parecían más sin vida que antes, es más, ahora estaban completamente sin vida. El hombre no se movía, estaba solamente mirando la taza de té, como si fuera lo más interesante.

—Señor... —el hombre no lo miró cuando él le llamó con la voz llena de miedo.

Otras palabras entraron a la mente cansada de Álex, tales como:_ Mirana, Mallymkun o Fiesta de té._

El chico sacudió su cabeza.

_Era mejor no recordar._

Ambos estaban tristes y eso era lo que contaba, por lo menos para Álex. Él no quería volver a su mundo y enfrentar a su madre, la cual podría estar enojada por haber escapado de esa forma. El joven de pelo rojo estaba considerando quedarse en ese extraño lugar, aunque se tratara de un sueño.

El País de las Maravillas era un excelente lugar.

En otras palabras: _No deseaba despertarse jamás._

* * *

><p>Isaac abrazó a Alice, esperando que sus sollozos se aminoraran con un poco de tiempo. Pero ya había pasado media hora desde que él llego por la llamada de los sirvientes de la casa que le habían contado que Álex salió corriendo y que Alice lloraba desconsoladamente.<p>

El hombre posó sus ojos negros en la mujer hermosa en sus brazos. La pobre Alice le había contado todo lo sucedido antes de que él llegara, con la reacción de Álex y como escapó de la casa sin mirar atrás. También le contó como ella lo había buscado por varios minutos, sin encontrar pista. Lo que explicaba el vestido blanco manchado de barro y de hojas, al igual que sus zapatos negros.

—To... Todo... Fu... Fue... Mi... Culpa... —la voz de Alice apenas era un susurro suave.

Pero suficiente para Isaac que escuchó perfectamente.

No era el único en la pieza de Álex con Alice, también en esta se encontraba un hombre bien vestido, el cual era un detective que él contrató cuando supo que Álex no aparecía por ninguna parte.

Este hombre, el cual se llamaba Jorge se acercó a ellos luego de ver el auto de madera sin terminar de Álex.

Jorge pensaba que esto era el colmo, en el día había tenido puras llamas estúpidas, por así decirlo y para varias ahora tenía un niño de catorce años extraviados porque no quería que su madre que casara de nuevo. Si tan solo le dieran una moneda por cada vez que pasa eso, sería el hombre más rico del mundo entero.

Pero, para su desgracia no le daban esa moneda.

La apariencia de él era de alguien normal. Ojos cafés, pelo grisáceo por las canas en su cabeza y la piel muy pálida, como si nunca hubiera sido tocada por los rayos del sol. Era una persona aterradora, pues, cuando esos ojos cafés se te quedaban mirando daba las ganas de salir corriendo, de forma que te sintieras segura de que ya no te estaban mirando, pero siempre con la pequeña duda de que igual se veían.

Se acercó a la pareja en la cama.

La mujer seguía llorando como si no hubiera un mañana y eso lo molestaba aún más. El agente Jorge no tenía hijos, por lo que no sabía como era sentir el cariño a una de esas pequeñas criaturas que lo único que sabían era dar problemas a sus padres... Suerte para él que no se casó de nuevo luego de que su esposa murió por una extraña enfermedad. No creía soportar a los niños con todas sus travesuras y rabietas que le podían dar más de cinco veces en el día. Tampoco aceptaba el desorden y tener un hijo era tener desorden en la casa.

A la habitación entró un hombre, de bigote recto y una gorra café en la cabeza. Le susurró algo al oído a Jorge y luego se retiró. Isaac se preguntó que era lo tan importante como para tener que decirlo en susurro en una habitación donde solo quedaban dos personas incomunicadas.

Jorge miró a la pareja, ya que había detenido su caminata hacía ellos.

—Tendremos que expandir la búsqueda por más lugares. Si no lo encontramos hasta mañana, el muchacho de dará por muerto. —su voz era fuerte y clara.

No elevó la voz, solo lo suficiente para que los de esa pieza escucharan lo que tenía que decir.

—No, mi pequeño, mi hijo —la voz de Alice apenas de escuchó.

Ella estaba rota por dentro, no arrepentida por sus decisiones, pero si rota. No le había gustado la reacción de Álex cuando le contó sobre la boda y no creía que reaccionaría mejor si le contaba la otra... Si es que él volvía a aparecer por esos lugares.

Después de eso, Jorge, con el mentón en alto, se retiró con elegancia.

Isaac rezó por que Álex apareciera. Le preocupaba mucho la seguridad de Alice y el bebé que ella estaba esperando. Un bebé de dos meses se gestación, según el médico que la había venido a ver el otro día.

También estaba preocupado por Álex, era como un hijo para él.

—Lo encontraremos. Créeme.

* * *

><p>Tarrant salió de su trance con la taza.<p>

Pues muchos malos recuerdos se estaban acumulando poco a poco en su mente, torturándolo. Pero en verdad ya no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ahora todo no tenía sentido ¿Para qué vivir? ¿Para qué confeccionar sombreros? ¿Por qué tratar de tomar té si sólo se lo quedaba mirando? ¿Por qué estar aquí, cuando podría estar en otro lado?... Ya nada encajaba en su cabeza.

¿Había perdido la cabeza?

Sí, la había perdido por completo. Ahora en él no quedaba pensamientos lógicos o racionales. Nada de eso, ahora en su mente estaba Alice y una gran cantidad de preguntas que deseaba hacer, pero al parecer ni el gato o Álex respondería a sus preguntas tontas. Ya que nadie más que Alice tenía derecho a responderlas.

No importaba si no se sabía la conclusión de estas.

—¿Puedo llamarlo por su nombre? —la pregunta de Alex sacó a Tarrant de sus oscuros pensamientos. El sombrerero lo miró por unos segundos detenidamente, haciendo pasar la pregunta una y otra vez por su cabeza. Se le hizo un poco difícil entenderla, pero, finalmente, respondió.

—Sí, claro. —su voz era opaca, sin vida.

—Gracias —Álex se volvió a sentar en su silla y voraz comió un trozo enorme de tu pedazo de pastel y un sorbo de su té.

Tenía la boca llena.

_Este chico es curioso_, pensó Tarrant. No había dejado pasar de largo que Álex había estado mirando todo lo que había en la mesa para comer. Como si todo le resultara raro ver pasteles y todas esas variedades de té... ¡Pues claro! El chico no era de por esos lugares. Él no era un personaje de Infratierra... O país de las maravillas.

Álex no había estado dejando de mirar a Chess, quien se había ganado en un nuevo puesto con un plato de galletas con chispas de mermelada y un té escoses. El cual era realmente malo, pero prefirió no decirlo, después de todo era su opinión y no la del gato. Pero estaba seguro de que no le gustaría, porque a nadie en Infratierra le gustaba ese sabor y no creía Chess fuera la excepción.

—Tarrant, es mejor que vayas a ver a la Reina Blanca. No te ves bien —le recomendó el minino mientras sus pupilas se dilataban. Este desapareció y se volvió a aparecer en el puesto que anteriormente había estado.

_Sabía, ese té era malo._

—La Reina ya ha hecho mucho por mí —murmuró, un poco enojado. Sus manos pálidas involuntariamente dejaron el té sin tomar en la mesa. El sombrerero se acomodó en su silla y apoyó el mentón contra su caja torácica.

En los pocos minutos se quedó dormido.

_Soñando con su Alice._

Por otro lado, Álex, miraba como el hombre se quedó dormido. Aprovechó la ocasión para mirarlo mejor. Así que dejó su té en la mesa y con el pastel en la otra mano se acercó al hombre que estaba en sueños. Con pasos lentos poco a poco avanzó, ya que no quería despertar al hombre loco.

El gato de Cheshire estaba más atento en su taza que en los pasos de Álex.

O era que simplemente no le importaba lo que el chico peli-rojo hacía.

Se sentó en una silla cerca de Tarrant.

Se comió su pedazo de torta entero y lo miró detenidamente. Ese Señor Tarrant le parecía conocido, como si ya lo hubiera visto antes, y eso era lo que lo molestaba, ese "hubiera" era lo que nublaba sus _recuerdos_ que en verdad no eran suyos porque él estaba seguro de reconocer los _recuerdos_ que estuvieran en sus _recuerdos._

Pero ahora, con eso, otra pregunta le vino a la cabeza.

_¿De quién eran los recuerdos nublados?_

—Chess... —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Los ojos grandes del gato lo miraron atentamente por primera vez desde que llegó a ese lugar, o mejor, como él había pronunciado hace poco, el país de las maravillas. La taza azul, antes en sus patas peludas y suaves, ahora estaba en la mesa, lejos del plato donde se supone que tenía que estar. Pero eso no importaba, eso era lo de menos.

—¿Sabes en qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?

* * *

><p>En su pieza, Mirana no se lo estaba pasando muy bien.<p>

La Reina miró detenidamente el oráculo. Negó con la cabeza... No le gustaba nada de lo que estaba viendo. Era horrible y sería un fuerte golpe para toda Infratierra. No se podría evitar, si salía en el oráculo no había otro modo para tratar de reponer las cosas.

La Reina Blanca cerró el objeto de papel añejo entre sus manos y miró a lo lejos por la ventana de su castillo. Más que nada tenía que esconderle el secreto al sombrerero o alguien cercano a él que le pudiera contar de los acontecimientos que se acercaban con prisa. Pero era mejor callar y guardar el oráculo por cuanto pueda.

Porque si alguien se lo pedía, ella tendría que entregarlo para que no entraran sospechas.

Solamente esperaba que todo fuera bien y que el oráculo se equivocara... Pero bien sabía que eso era imposible.

—Oh, Alice... Que has hecho —sus lamentos fueron escuchados por cierta mariposa azul que se paseaba cerca de ese lugar y, que, al escuchar los lamentos de Mirana fue a ver que era lo que pasaba. Porque tanto lamento a escondidas—. No.

—¿Algún problema con el oráculo, querida Reina? —preguntó la mariposa después de unos segundos contemplándola lamentarse mientras sostenía con fuerza ese trozo de papel viejo y valioso entre sus manos pálidas.

Mirana se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Absolem. Hace tiempo que no veía a su pequeño amigo, ya que este se había ofrecido para cuidar de los pasos de Alice en el otro mundo para verificar si volvía o se le pasaba por la mente algo similar. Pero Absolem pudo ver como ella hace diez años no pudo encontrar el agujero del conejo y la desesperación de ella al enterarse de que no podría volver por la simple razón de que ya todo estaba perdido. Luego de eso fue donde la Reina Mirana mediante sus métodos y le contó todo lo sucedido. Así que decidieron guardar el secreto de que Alice no volvería a Infratierra.

Nunca se le ocurrió consultar el oráculo.

En el Mirana pudo ver detalles que Absolem había omitido... Por ejemplo, el hijo de Alice y el que iba o estaba esperando. Mirana no sabía ya que más hacer.

Todo era tan confuso para ella.

—¿Será bueno contarle? —preguntó ella a Absolem. Pues la oruga se sabía todo el oráculo de memoria.

Absolem se posó en el hombro de Mirana y le pidió que abriera el objeto. Ella le hizo caso y lo abrió para luego dejarlo en la mesa y dejar de la oruga lo viera de nuevo.

—Puedes... Hacer algo al respecto... Pero es peligroso...

—Todo por la felicidad del pobre Sombrerero. Ya nadie lo quiere ver de esa forma.

Absolem asintió y pensó en el plan a por venir. Ya que la Reina estaba conforme con cualquier precio a cambio de contradecir el oráculo, la oruga se vio obligada a buscar la forma menos mala y mejor de todas para no hacer pagar el precio de una vida por solamente cambiar los acontecimientos que estaban dibujados en una hoja de papel.

Sí, era tiempo de que Alice volviera.

* * *

><p><em>Uhm... lo siento por demorarme. Es que estaba buscando información de Alice in Wonderland y me encontré con algo que me emocionó y seguí escribiendo. La cosa fue que: se supone que en el primer guion de Alice in Wonderland de Tim Burton ella y el sombrerero se iban a dar dos besos (no se que clase de besos) que por lo menos es algo para mí. Pero la idea fue borrada.<em>


	6. Evocaciones

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, la película y todo lo demás es propiedad de Tim Burton y Caroll Lewis._

_Summary: __Álex pensó que ese era nada más que un sueño del que no quería despertar. Ese hombre era para él un ejemplo a seguir. La belleza de ese lugar solo podía ser creación suya, pero… Alice, su madre._

* * *

><p><strong>Evocaciones<strong>

* * *

><p>Alice no sabía que hacer o decir, su mente e ideas eran un total desorden, pues la mente se le nublaba con las palabras del detective Jorge:<em> Su hijo estaba dado por muerto.<em>

No quería creérselo, ya que ella había prometido cuidarlo con su vida el momento en que Álex nació en Londres hace ya bastante tiempo atrás. Pero eso que importaba ya, lo único que ella quería ahora era tener de nuevo en sus brazos a su hijo de tan solo catorce años. Esa no era edad para terminar con su vida y de paso destruir la de ella.

Ésta no pudo soportar más el dolor.

Se sentó en el piso y abrazó sus piernas.

Todo le recordaba al tiempo que estuvo en el País de las Maravillas, ese corto tiempo de tres días en el cual hubo segundos en que pensó quedarse para siempre con sus amigos… Con el sombrerero a quien le había prometido volver más pronto de lo que creía. Pero simplemente las cosas no se dieron como ella deseaba, empezando por el tiempo en que supo que estaba embrazada hasta cuando el agujero del conejo era uno común y corriente.

* * *

><p><em>—Mirana… —llamó la alocada Alice a la Reina Blanca quien estaba un poco lejos haciendo que ésta primera gritara un poco más alto de lo que ya quería gritar— ¡Su majestad! —ya era como la cuarta vez que le llamaba.<em>

_La Reina Blanca la escuchó._

_—Oh, Alice querida, justo a ti era quien quería ver —dijo ella acercándose con pasos suaves a la rubia—. Mira —había llegado a su altura. La tomó de las manos y la condujo por el largo pasillo. Tirando bruscamente a Alice de vez en cuando—, tengo que juntarme con el Rey de Copas después de la batalla con el Jabberwocky… —se detuvo— Bueno, si es que decides pelear contra eso —le resto un poco de importancia y siguió caminando—. Hablado de lo anterior, te quiero preguntar si te quedarías en Infratierra luego de que todo esto pase —entró en una habitación y miró a Alice con ojo suplicantes—. Pero es tu decisión._

_La rubia no sabía qué decir. No había pensado mucho en eso de volver, después de todo esto era solamente un sueño del que pronto despertaría. Si aceptaba esa propuesta sería lo mismo que no aceptarla, de todos modos estaba dormida y al despertar sería como si nada hubiese pasado. Vería a su madre y se negaría a la petición de Hamish, luego de eso aún no tenía pensado que haría, pero de seguro algo le vendría a la mente._

_—No sé._

_—Piénsalo —le pidió la mujer pálida._

_Sonrió y dando una vuelta sobre si misma miró toda la pieza en la que estaban. Era una pieza blanca total y llena de muebles de un color no muy diferente. La cama de mismo color simplemente su almohada era de otro, uno casi crema. Un balcón donde desde su posición Alice pudo ver un telescopio para poder mirar Infratierra._

_—Esta es una pieza exclusivamente hecha para ti —articuló Mirana._

_Entonces Alice Kingsleigh supo la respuesta._

* * *

><p>—Isaac, por favor… No me siento bien —la voz de Alice apenas fue un susurro.<p>

Ella se escondió bajo las sabanas verdes claro de su cama matrimonial. No miró a Isaac porque él le recordaba a cierto personaje loco que no le gustaba verla mal. Isaac no era como los demás, siempre la comprendió y en verdad de vez en cuando tenía unas ideas verdaderamente locas. Por no contar que le gusta diseñar ramos de flores de todos los tamaños y colores. Siempre Alice tenía un ramo hermoso de flores al lado de la puerta principal de su casa en los diferentes maseteros.

Solamente que ahora no quería nada con nadie.

—¿Confías en mí? —preguntó después de un largo silencio.

La rubia se sacó las sabanas de encima y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —tosió, pues la enfermedad seguía avanzando.

Isaac al sonreír mostró una fila de dientes blancos. Sus ojos se pasearon por ella unos momentos antes de sentarse en la cama junto a su amada y le tomó de la barbilla para acercarla a él y poder darle un dulce y suave beso en los labios hinchados de tanto llorar.

* * *

><p><em>—Oh, Alice, creo que usted me pidió un sombrero, si es que mal no recuerdo —dijo el sombrerero luego de haber caminado a la casa de la Liebre de Marzo luego de que esta dejó que la rubia sí se quedara en su casa junto con el sombrerero—. Bueno, tengo que ver ¿De qué color puede ser? ¿De copa o boina? ¿Grande o chico? ¿Con cinta o sin ella? ¿C...<em>

_—¡Sombrerero!_

_Él sacudió la cabeza, algo confundido, y luego miró a lo lejos._

_—Sombrero… Gracias —su voz fue algo estrangulada. Miró a Alice y le sonrió—. Así que… ¿Dónde está la Reina…? No, no me digas… No quiero saber… ¿O sí?..._

_Su amiga rio al ver cómica escena._

_—No te preocupes por ella. Volverá antes de que lo sep… —se detuvo, esas palabras le sonaban algo familiares… Sí, las había dicho cuando hace un día atrás estuvo a punto de marcharse de el País de las Maravillas, pero cambiando de opinión a última hora recordando la petición de Mirana sobre quedarse solamente tres días más de lo necesario._

_Tarrant la miró fijamente por unos momentos con sus grandes y lindos ojos verdes. Era como si quisiera ver a través de ella. Su mirada inquietante la hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza, pero simplemente fue un ligero temblor para el sombrerero._

_—¿Tienes frío? —inquirió riéndose._

_Algo le decía a Alice que esa sonrisa en su rostro era forzada._

_Entraron y se sentaron en el sillón que había frente a la grande chimenea que echaba bastante humo al exterior. El sombrerero se sentó a su lado por unos segundos ya que al rato se levantó y con la excusa de que iba a cocinas algo se fue a la cocina. Así la rubia quedó sola en la sala, calentándose un poco con el fuego._

_Se quedó dormida._

_Se despertó luego cuando escuchó el sonido de cucharas y teteras. Afuera se había puesto a llover a cantaros y el viento azotaba con brusquedad la pobre y mal tratada casa compuesta especialmente de madera._

_—Oh, Alice, no es de buena educación quedarse dormida cuando se va a tomar el té. Travieso._

_—Lo siento._

_—No tienes que disculparte —se sentó de nuevo, ahora con una taza de té en la mano. Bebió un sorbo y miró a Alice—. Puede que un poco de té despierte a Alice._

_Estiró su mano y alcanzó la segunda taza de té en la bandeja._

_Miró su contenido y lo pensó por unos momentos antes de pasárselo a la chica rubia sentada a su lado. Alice lo miró con ojos interrogativos._

_—Es de _tutifrutifrutilla _—dijo mostrando la mayoría de sus dientes al sonreír para Alice._

_Alice no preguntó que era de lo que estaba hablando, pero pronto los dos se entretuvieron en un conversación larga que duró dos horas, pero que para ellos fueron simplemente unos minutos, pues se la estaban pasando de maravilla, contándose cosas y riéndose de otras cosas vergonzosas que habían hecho o visto a lo largo de toda su vida. También ella le contó cosas sobre su padre y las grandes ideas que tenía para la empresa que trabajaba, y que ahora ella quería llevar a cabo, pero esta vez la idea sería más grande que la anterior._

_—Te amo, Alice._

_Lo había dicho en cuanto, después de terminar y dejar todo limpio, le había tomado de las manos y mirado a los ojos._

_Ella se había emocionado y lo besó sin pensar en nada más que en la felicidad y las palabras que se quedaron trabadas en sus labios._

* * *

><p>—Mañana se cumplen tres semanas —dijo Helen a Isaac cuando estaban comiendo en el patio trasero de la grande casa de éste.<p>

—Lo sé.

—¿No la vas a ayudar a levantarse de esa cama? —preguntó algo enojada, pero estaba más preocupada— ¡Está esperando un bebé tuyo, por dios, debes de cuidarla y al pequeño en camino! —dejó su tenedor en el plato—. Estoy preocupado por el bien de los tres. Álex era mi nieto y también lloro por él todas las noches, pero lo de Alice de grave. No ha comido casi…

—Lo sé —respondió nuevamente Isaac, quien sin darse cuenta había interrumpido el discurso de la Helen. Estaba tan ensimismado en su pensamientos de como sacar a su amor de la depresión que no había tomado mucho en cuenta lo que pasaba a su alrededor lo que decía—. O dios, lo siento… Yo no quería… Yo estaba… Pues… —se llevó una mano a la frente— Creo que he perdido la cabeza.

Una risa angelical se escuchó en la estancia.

—La perdiste hace tiempo —la voz de Alice retumbó.

Isaac se paró y miró con una sonrisa como la del gato de Cheshire a Alice. La abrazó y le dio asiento en la última silla disponible en la pequeña mesa donde estaba sentado. Éste no podía creer que su amada Alice se hubiera podido levantar de la cama cuando hace bastante tiempo que no lo hacía.

—Alice…—dijo Helen sorprendida.

—Madre, por favor, no hablen más sobre él… No quiero pensar.

Alice estaba delgada, bastante, y eso era por los varios días en los que se negó en comer un solo bocado en lo que quedaba por buscar a Álex. Pero después de que supo que no lo encontraron se deprimió y casi no comía, sino que de vez en cuando al momento que se moría por la necesidad de comida.

Ella miró el cielo.

—Es un bonito día ¿No crees, Isaac?

Él miró el cielo al igual que Alice, a lo que sumó Helen.

—No sabes lo feliz que me haces —susurró Isaac al oído de la rubia.

Ella se sonrojó.

* * *

><p><em>Espero una recompensa por mi esfuerzo. Gracias a todos los cultos y buenas personas que me dejaron un cometario, pues ayudan bastante.<em>


	7. Reina de Espadas

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, la película y todo lo demás es propiedad de Tim Burton y Caroll Lewis._

_Summary: __Álex pensó que ese era nada más que un sueño del que no quería despertar. Ese hombre era para él un ejemplo a seguir. La belleza de ese lugar solo podía ser creación suya, pero… Alice, su madre._

* * *

><p><strong>Reina de Espadas<strong>

* * *

><p>Álex cerró los ojos luego de unos segundos para poder oler mejor ese delicioso aroma que, a su parecer, se encontraba impregnado en el aire, puesto que había estado oliéndolo hace bastantes minutos y no se iba. Tampoco es como si él quisiera que se fuera, ya que el olor era relajante, tenía… Algo.<p>

Detrás de él se encontraba Tarrant, quien no durmió tanto, ya que a los segundos siguientes se había levantado de un salto al tiempo que gritó una palabra que Álex no pudo comprender por su extraño acento y la cantidad de furia de su voz. Sin embargo no preguntó, algo le decía que preguntar sería uno de los más grandes errores que podía cometer. Por lo que solo fue capaz de tomar un poco más de té y callar.

Ahora, todos, incluido el gato de Cheshire quien iba flotando a su lado, a diferencia del hombre triste que le seguía los pasos unos metros atrás, con la cabeza un poco gacha y a una velocidad casi nula. El silencio se podía desvanecer, pero el único que tenía el privilegio de disiparlo era Álex y no estaba muy seguro de si hablar o seguir como estaba.

Sin duda las preguntas se seguían acumulando.

Las respuestas se negaban a salir del escondrijo.

Álex quería saber muchas cosas, pero no era tiempo de formularlas. Puede que Chess se las respondiera, pero él solamente quería preguntárselas a Tarrant, lo que era algo inaudito. No era que confiara en ese hombre más que en el gato, acaba de llegar y él no era de esas personas que daban su confianza porque sí, simplemente sentía que la tristeza de ese hombre era igual a la suya de un modo u otro a pesar de no saber porque éste sufría. El gato, por otra parte, parecía como si disfrutara de una excelente vida.

—¿No crees que tu madre te extraña? —preguntó el felino apareciendo repentinamente delante de él. Su sonrisa sigue presente al igual que su cola que no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro de su cuerpo—. Álex.

—No es algo que te importe.

—No estoy preocupado —su sonrisa se ensanchó y las pupilas se le dilataron—. Simplemente preguntaba. Quiero saber sobre ella ¿Cómo es?

Álex caminó más rápido, olvidándose del lento Tarrant a sus espaldas. No quería decirle mucho a ese gato de lo que pasa fuera de sus sueños y lo que era su vida. Él deseaba no estar soñando, pues hubiera sido genial haberse quedado en ese maravilloso mundo lleno de cosas ilógicas y hermosas a la vez.

—¿Su nombre es Alice, por casualidad? —maulló Chess.

Álex dejó de caminar.

Su corazón se paró.

* * *

><p><em>Alice se despertó luego de una larga y movida noche. A pesar de estar cansada, se levantó, lentamente, casi sin fuerzas y se vistió con el vestido confeccionado por el sombrerero, el cual se lo había dado hace una semana atrás y desde ella entonces no pudo probárselo hasta ese día.<em>

_Como Mirana le había dicho después del tercer día que no volvería hasta después de tres meses Alice se sorprendió tanto que no supo que responder a la carta que la Reina le había mandado ni lo sabría hasta luego, en la noche le contestó a la carta. Escribió que se quedaría, pero que cuando ella llegara le diera explicaciones. No le gustó que jugaran con ella y lo que tenía o no que hacer. Después de todo ella estaba preocupada por su madre y hermana ya que se escapó sin decir nada más que un: necesito un momento. _

_Tal vez en ese mismo momento la creían muerta._

_Miró por la ventana y se percató de que el día ya estaba bien avanzado puesto que el sol estaba en su punto más alto en el cielo azulado. Era hermoso, todo, como el sol iluminaba las hojas rosado pálido de los árboles de Marmoreal al igual que hacía brillar las paredes blancas. Que hermoso se el País de las Maravillas comparado con el opaco Londres._

_Salió de la pieza del sombrerero y se dirigió a la sala real. La Reina Blanca debió de haber llegado hace unos momentos ya que esta era su última semana en Marmoreal a pesar de que sus deseos de volver con los días se habían vuelto casi nulos. _

_Pero de seguir ahí seguían. _

_—Su Majestad —escuchó al otro lado de la puerta__. Era la voz de Tarrant, de seguro estaba hablando con la reina Mirana, eso decía que ella había llegado tal cual había prometido— ¿Está segura…?_

_A Alice le entró curiosidad de la conversación de éstos dos. Entreabrió la puerta grande y se dedicó a mirar en el interior de la espaciosa habitación. No le gustó lo que vio al otro lado de esta. Una sensación fea se creó en su estómago algo así como una revolución en el, pero, al mismo tiempo, se creaba un vacío._

_Cerró las puertas níveas, sin medir su fuerza ya que eso era un tema menos importante, para luego echar a correr por los pasillos de Marmoreal lo más rápido que sus pequeños pies le permitían. Sus ojos le escocían, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. En su mente estaba el frasco de la sangre del Jabberwocky arriba de su mueble blanco al lado derecho de la cama. En que no importaba nada de lo que había logrado en ese lugar, absolutamente nada._

_ Las lágrimas eran persistentes en salir, pero ella se mantenía firme._

_—¡Alice! —una voz le llamó. _

_Ella supo al instante de quién se trataba pero no miró para atrás, no necesitaba escucharlo o simplemente mirarlo. Él no se merecía nada de eso. La chica rubia caminó con más velocidad, casi a punto de correr, pero sin llegar a hacerlo. Entró en su pieza, cerró la puerta dándole un portazo y se fue junto al mueble donde descansaba el frasco con la sangre púrpura de la bestia que ella había matado._

_Con el corazón encogido, abrió la tapa y se tomó la mitad de su contenido. No necesitaba más._

_El sombrerero de la Reina Blanca entró en la pieza poco después que Alice, viendo que ésta se tomaba lo que, según él, nunca se tomaría por las mismas razones de que ella sería suya para siempre._

_Simplemente no fue así._

_—Alice ¿Qué haces? —preguntó acercándose a ella cautelosamente—, ¿Te vas?_

_Ella lo miró luego de cerrar el frasco que contenía la sangre y miró sus ojos grandes y verdes. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. La sensación de vacío ahora se había alojado en su estómago. Una gran molestia. _

_—Volveré antes de lo que crees —mintió ella— ¿En qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?_

_—¿Por qué? —fueron las palabras de él. Su voz estaba estrangulada ya que Tarrant estaba deteniendo las lágrimas apenas— ¿Te podrías quedar?_

_Alice desapareció._

_Ese fue el día en que el corazón de Tarrant Hightopp se rompió._

* * *

><p>Alice siguió a Isaac.<p>

Él estaba muy empeñado con mostrarle algo interesante que había visto unos días atrás cuando estaba buscando a Álex, obviamente sin mencionarle ciertas cosas. Ella sabía que lo que encontrara también la emocionaría a ella tanto como a él al encontrarla puesto que ambos tenían los mismos locos gustos por la aventura y la sensación de descubrir cosas nuevas a medidas que aprendían de ellas.

Las bebidas alcohólicas iban de la mano con el bebé que ella esperaba tanto como la curiosidad en ambos.

—Mira —apuntó al agujero de un conejo luego de caminar por unos minutos—. Pensé que te gustaría —Isaac sonrió abiertamente—, ya que vi a un conejo blanco entrar por aquí un día —él no podía recordar exactamente hace cuándo— y me acordé de ti cuando me dijiste una vez que te gustaban los conejos blancos.

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era en verdad un agujero de conejo. Alice le dolían las ganas de mirar en su interior para ver si era profundo o no, poder ver que si por ese agujero se podía volver al País de las Maravillas junto a todos sus amigos: Mallymkun, Thackery, Tarrant, Mirana, Chess, Bayard y los Tweedels.

Si es que todos aún la recordaban.

—Alice —susurró la voz de Isaac en su oído—, corre. Vete antes de que…

La mujer rubia en un principio no entendió sus palabras, hasta que vio que del agujero salía un tipo cubierto de puro oro, su traje era de oro, su pelo rubio y al sonreír mostró dientes también de oro puro, ese tipo la miró como si fuera un trofeo. Isaac la empujó un poco para atrás haciendo que ella retrocediera unos pasos involuntariamente.

—No sirve de nada correr —su voz era parecida a un gruñido—. No ganará mucho terreno sinceramente.

El hombre la miró.

—¡Corre!

—Isaac —murmuró Alice—, no…

No servía de nada correr si de todos modos ella podía ser atrapa por la simple razón de que ya no podía correr tan rápido por el hecho de estás embarazada.

La mujer no se movió, ya que ella estaba congelada y sus pies pegados al piso, por lo que se dedicó a mirar al extraño que salió del agujero del conejo, éste la miraba fijamente, sin mirar a Isaac que estaba más cerca de él. El hombre del agujero, quien tenía ojos increíblemente azules y la piel tostada, por fin se percató del hombre que estaba a la defensiva. Apartó sus ojos de Alice y miró a Isaac con odio.

—Nos has traicionado —gruñó éste mirándolo fijamente.

—Alice, corre. Ahora.

El tipo miró el vientre poco abultado de Alice y sonrió mostrando su fila de dientes de oro. Éste acercó su mano a Isaac con velocidad empujándolo de tal forma que éste segundo personaje salió, literalmente, volando por los aires.

—Ahora el próximo heredero a la corona es mío.

El sonido de la cabeza de Isaac al chocar contra el árbol hizo eco en el bosque, la sangre quedó impregnada en la corteza. Alice, con un gran miedo alojándose en su corazón agitado, corrió hacia su prometido y trató de despertarlo, pero por más que lo llamaba por su nombre él no le respondía.

¿Y si estaba muerto?

Una grande mano se posó en su hombro.

Ella no miró, sabía perfectamente lo que pasaría o por lo menos una idea aproximada.

—Déjalo. Está muerto —siseó el hombre—. Ahora, futura reina de espadas, conozco a alguien que le encantará verla.

* * *

><p>Álex miró a Chess fijamente, con sus ojos verdes que pasaban lentamente a amarillo, en cuanto éste apareció cerca de él. Sus manos las cerró en dos pequeños puños. No entendía cómo es que ésa cosa sabía tanto sobre él y su pasado. Además, que le importaba al gato.<p>

—No es educado meterse en la vida de los demás —masculló él mirando el piso luego de haberse detenido al percatarse de que su nerviosismo lo estaba consumiendo de tal forma que no se había dado cuenta de que su caminar se había vuelto más rápido—. Sí, mi madre se llama Alice… Alice Kingsleigh

Ahora no caminaba y el minino se le había quedado mirando.

—Entonces no sería ni un mal que me digas tu nombre completo —maulló Chess.

Álex suspiró.

Al parecer no tenía muchas posibilidades para decirle que no. El gato era persistente cuando quería algo a pesar de hacer enojar a las demás personas. Pero al parecer a ése maldito no le importaba nada más que satisfacer su curiosidad sin límites.

—Álex Tomás Hightopp.

* * *

><p><em>Déjenme algo alentador. Gracias a los comentarios de todos los que me dejaron uno.<em>


	8. Marmoreal

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, la película y todo lo demás es propiedad de Tim Burton y Caroll Lewis._

_Summary: __Álex pensó que ese era nada más que un sueño del que no quería despertar. Ese hombre era para él un ejemplo a seguir. La belleza de ese lugar solo podía ser creación suya, pero… Alice, su madre._

* * *

><p><strong>Marmoreal<strong>

* * *

><p>El sol se había escondido detrás de las montañas y la luna, con forma de la sonrisa de Cheshire, se apoderó del cielo en pocos segundos al igual que su acompañante oscuro y siniestro que siempre aterraba la mente de los niños. Las estrellas no alumbraban mucho la penumbrosa infratierra, o el camino del bosque por donde caminaban Álex y Tarrant.<p>

La sensación de querer regurgitar salió al flote inesperadamente, haciendo que se detuviera a medio camino de su destino incierto. Pero, tan rápido como llegó, desapareció, y la sensación quedó guardada en su mente como si solo hubiera sido un juego macabro de su imaginación. Se estaba volviendo loco, de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

Álex tenía un pequeño anhelo por perder la cordura. Tal vez estar loco no sería tan malo.

—¿Qué sombreros pasa conmigo? —preguntó una voz ronca y maltratada a sus espaldas, esa era la voz de Tarrant, que lo había estado siguiendo en silencio, por lo que fue raro oírlo.

El muchacho se giró al oírlo. El hombre estaba frunciendo el ceño, como si recordara algo poco agradable. No caminaba, pues se había detenido al decir esas palabras. Tarrant parecía paralizado, con la única excepción de que sus facciones estaban contraídas de dolor, las manos estaban hechas puños y los ojos negros cambiaban de negro a un rojo ardiente. La oscuridad de esos momentos le dio una escena más tétrica a su postura.

—Tarrant, no hemos llegado a nuestro destino. Sería genial que me ayudaras un poco —masculló Álex mientras detenía su marcha lenta—. Hey.

El camino por donde estaban pasando era negro como boca de lobo, además de que estaba barrosa y los pies se le quedaban estancados cuando tocaban una fosa lodosa. No era agradable para el chico, pero al parecer Tarrant no tenía la menor molestia puesto que no parecía que estaba caminando con un humano ya que el hombre que lo acompañaba estaba soñando cada segundo con recuerdos de su pasado. El sendero más allá no daba mejores logros en cuanto al barro.

Tarrant cerró los parpados con fuerza e inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces con dificultad. Un fuego le quemaba el pecho, pero no era algo que no le haya pasado antes, él sabía que lo podía controlar. Sus ojos lentamente pasaron por una extraordinaria cantidad diferentes de colores antes de volver al negro carbón de antes. Su cuerpo ya no estaba tenso.

—Vamos —dijo Tarrant—, tenemos que llegar a Marmoreal rápido —desvió la mirada para todos lados, como si hubiera escuchado algo, pero luego rápidamente volvió sus ojos a Álex, quien lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos verdes—. Estos perímetros son peligrosos en la oscuridad.

—Ahora lo dices —casi gruñó Álex.

Tarrant frunció el ceño ante las palabras del muchacho. No estaba de humor para esto… Bueno, últimamente nunca estaba de buen humor, pero era algo que ya nadie podía mejorar… Al menos… Que fuera… ¡No!, no tenía que pensar en ella, no de nuevo como en los últimos dolorosos y largos catorce años. Tenía que sacársela de la cabeza y rápido. No quería sentirse entre dos paredes de nuevo. Sí, olvidarla y hacer como nada hubiera pasado sería mejor.

Como si nada hubiera pasado.

No, pensándolo mejor, no era fácil de olvidarla, fueron tres semanas, solamente tres semanas en las que él se pasaba noches enteras pesando en como hacer que se quedara, que no lo dejara solo. Fue un pensamiento egoísta, pero no podía hacerse cambiar de opinión. Lo peor de todo, fue, que cuando por fin se le ocurrió como hacer que ella se quedara, le entraron las dudas en su cabeza y las voces le gritaban, susurraban y decían que no tenía que hacerlo, que ella jamás aceptaría a un Sombrerero Loco… Por esas razones, por esas maldita voces, fue el por qué de su visita a la Reina Blanca cuando llegó.

Pero entonces… Alice había decido irse.

El Sombrerero sintió como el desgarrón de su corazón empezaba a doler, una vez más, al igual que muchas veces antes en las que se pasaba sentado, preguntándose por qué Alice le había dejado si todo estaba tan bien, qué había hecho mal.

Ella no estaba a su lado como para responder esas preguntas que se acumulaban en el borde de su cordura.

_Que doloroso es amar y no ser amado._

—El castillo de la Reina Blanca está terminando… —paró abruptamente al escuchar la voces en su cabeza, acusándolo, gritándole.

_No lo lleves, no hay noticiar buenas, _decía una voz gritona.

_Aléjate de él,_ decía otra más fuerte y gritona.

Simplemente tenía que respirar. Tarrant se negó a mostrarse débil contra las voces mordaces, que, nuevamente amenazaban con quitarle la cordura. Ahora se preguntaba dónde demonios se había metido ese Chess. Éste desapareció hace bastante tiempo atrás y no había dicho nada de que se iba a ir… Pero no importaba, nunca lo decía. La cosa es por qué, si se notaba a kilómetros que el minino le gustaba Álex. Algo había pasado.

—Camina —mandó reanudando la marcha con pasos más largos y rápidos. En cuanto llegó a la altura de Álex lo empujó por la espalda para que avanzara. El chico dio unos tropiezos antes de continuar con normalidad mirando el sendero que faltaba por recorrer.

El viento silbaba y arremolinaba el pelo rojo y corto de Álex, quien era ajeno a eso. Los sonidos de el ronquido de las plantas molestó en los oídos un poco a Tarrant que trataba de concentrarse por donde iba llevando al muchacho, puesto que encontrar la blanca Marmoreal en las noches era difícil ya que casi se camuflaba con el ambiente negruzco que la rodeaba como manto invisible.

—No veo un castillo ¿Cómo es?

—Igual que un castillo —respondió Tarrant sin tomar mucha atención a lo que decía el niño…

Unos pasos… Alguien o algo lo estaban persiguiendo. El Sombrerero no estaba seguro de querer conocer o socializar con ese algo o alguien que los perseguía, ocultándose en la sombra de los árboles y teniendo ventaja por la oscuridad. Podía no ser amigable, pero eso era algo que no podía discutir, ni siquiera consigo mismo. Por otro lado, ese podía ser algo inofensivo que se ocultaba de los peligros de la oscuridad y él simplemente estaba siendo paranoico.

Casi se rio ante esa idea.

_Casi. _

Por desgracia no lo hizo.

Empujó en la espalda a Álex, quien se sorprendió por la brusquedad de éste, mientras aumentaba de velocidad sus pasos, junto a los de su compañero, que sonaron con más intensidad por el barro acumulado en grandes proporciones bajo sus zapatos húmedos y sucios que chapoteaban en los charcos cuando pasaban sobre estos al no poder verlos en la oscuridad de la noche estrellada. No quería correr riesgos y poner en peligro la vida del joven a su lado, que, al parecer no se daba cuenta de la tensión de Tarrant que lo empujó con más fuerza mientras echaba una leve mirada para atrás, pero sin éxito en lo que buscaba

El frío envolvía los dos cuerpos que se alejaban rápidos, por el embarrado camino al castillo de la Reina Blanca que se encontraba al terminar este. Tarrant siguió escuchando los pasos a sus espaldas, pero cada vez que él se detenía, los otros también, era como si les tuvieran miedo. Pero eso no importó mucho, ya que sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando se rompió una rama ocasionando un pequeño eco en el espacio.

La sensación de peligro, sin embargo, no hizo mella en él, simplemente era una idea que se revolvía en la locura de su cabeza dejándolo inseguro del visitante imprevisto. Las manos enguantas, llenas de dedales, le temblaron ante la simple idea de que el miedo hiciera rebelión en su cerebro.

No podía dejar al chico solo, no ahora, que de seguro necesitaba de su protección sin saberlo.

_Masoquista_, bramó una voz en lo profundo de su conciencia.

_Tarrant, calla y escucha atentamente, no pienses, déjanos todos a nosotros,_ la idea era tentadora para el sombrerero sin sombrero en su cabeza.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, Álex no le necesitaba tanto como él creía, después de todo, no tenía la misma edad que Alice en su primera visita a las tierras de abajo, él era mayor, bastante mayor, por lo que dejarlo solo no era tan mala idea. Tarrant solo quería dejar de sentir esa opresión en el pecho y fundirse en la locura que había traído el mercurio consigo al fabricas sombreros. Pero solo esa parte de la locura, ya que la otra parte poco a poco quería sanar sin dar resultados de cambio.

No era miedo lo que el Sombrero sentía, esto era algo más, una parte protectora. Ese niño, ese niño era quien despertaba esa sensación en su mente a pesar de que hace tiempo que no se tomaba en serio la seguridad de otra persona, no desde que Alice abandonó Infratierra dejándolo a su mente y las voces en ella. Álex, sin embargo, era diferente, algo en ese muchacho le recordaba a cierta persona curiosa que…

_¡Detente!_

Otra rama rota. Al parecer el observador no era silencioso, cometiendo así muchos errores o simplemente quería que se dieran cuenta de su presencia para darles la advertencia de una pelea justa, sin ataques por la espalda.

—Mira —la voz ronca y segura del niño lo sacó de sus cavilaciones propensas a dejarlo al borde de las voces en su cabeza que trataban de tomar las cuerdas de su cuerpo. Él apuntaba a la oscuridad—. Un castillo, ese ese, ¿no? Tiene que ser…

Tarrant miró en la dirección que apuntaba el muchacho, dándose así cuenta de, que entre la negrura de la noche, había una parte en especial que era levemente más negra, como si un manto negro se hubiera interpuesto sobre el negro ya colocado, así dando la impresión de que solamente era un mismo negro, al menos que se enfocara uno en ese negro en especial se daría cuenta del gran castillo de Marmoreal que era habitado por varios personajes de Infratierra.

Los árboles rosados que rodeaban el castillo, al igual que estaban dentro de sus jardines, se camuflaban junto con este oscureciendo sus hojas de mismo frívolo tono del castillo. Eso pasaba por la simple razón de que el castillo era blanco, si hubiera sido de otro color, de seguro en las noche sería más desprotegido, ya que este no ocupaba muchos los guardias para las puertas, ni menos en estos tiempos en que la guerra o cualquier cosa que se aferrara a ella, no era vislumbrada en el futuro cercano o, por ahora, lejano. Los únicos peligros existentes era el bosque en las noches y los exiliados de otras épocas, que estaban encadenados a sus desgracias cometidas en la vida.

_Ahora que has dejado al niño, aléjate de él y ese lugar ¿Acaso no te trae recuerdos sobre…?_

Alice.

El dolor le apretó el corazón sin piedad e hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran en lágrimas. Dolía recordarla, saber que estuvo a su lado por tres semanas para luego dejarlo como si nada, como si todo hubiera sido un juego. Tal vez estaba loco, pero eso no quería decir que sus sentimientos se fueron con la cordura ausente de su cabeza chiflada. Ese dolor lo consumía, como lo había estado haciendo en los últimos años, pero ahora lo empezaba a destrozar físicamente, ya no era algo sentimental solamente. Su corazón, en el momento de verla partir, se rompió en muchos y pequeños pedazos, que, con el tiempo, fueron muriendo hasta solo quedar una pequeña parte rota pero viva, esa parte que lo mantenía en pie, esa parte que seguía esperando su regreso a pesar de las vanas esperanzas de todo el mundo.

Nunca se arrepintió de amarla y menos aún de conocerla. Y ahora tampoco lo estaba.

Se arrepentía de no poder envejecer.

—No queda mucho —dijo Álex aumentado la velocidad de sus pasos, ansioso por ver un castillo de verdad por primera vez en su vida. La felicidad hizo mella en él como telaraña fresca, sin soltarlo mientras se mantuviera nueva y firme.

El sombrerero pensó que sería mejo no pensar en la sombra sin nombre que les perseguía escondiéndose en la protección de la oscuridad.

_Bien, ahora déjalo y márchate, vuelve sobre tus pasos y regresa a la mesa de té,_ dijo nuevamente una de esas voces en su cabeza que no le quería dejar tranquilo. Estaba loco, eso no era algo relevante, pero esa locura cada vez iba en mayor aumento sin una solución que la remediara. Una vez existió un remedio a su locura, pero esa salvación se fue varios años atrás, sin embargo se había perdido toda esperanza cuando ella había bebido la púrpura sangre del Jabberwocky sin dejar explicaciones, solo unas pocas palabras.

Que dolor.

La agonía.

Los malditos años esperando una respuesta inexistente.

Pero eso ya no era importante, o por lo menos eso quería hacerse engañar Tarrant haciendo como si no le importara ya si Alice o no volvería, así, inconscientemente, volver a pensar en ella, el tiempo que se quedó en Infratierra y la desesperación que tuvo cuando se fue la mujer que amaba y sigue amando como el primer día. El sombrerero recordaba con nitidez todo, absolutamente todo, lo que no era para mejor. Él no entendía por qué dolía tanto, por qué tanto sufrimiento en tanto tiempo congelado.

Se obligó a sí mismo salir de sus pensamientos y preocuparse más por el camino por donde estaba caminando con Álex, también tenía que concentrarse en el que los perseguía, pero no escuchaba ya más los pasos del individuo. Se fijo de nuevo en su destino, para darse cuenta de lo terriblemente cerca que estaba de ellos.

—¿Esto es Marmoreal? —la voz baja y firme del niño lo sacó de sus pensamientos oscuros—Curioso y más curioso —inquirió su acompañante, asombrado, mientras miraba el gran castillo.

Los ojos negros de Tarrant se dirigieron a la puerta que estaba a frente de los dos, unas puertas bastante grandes. Miró a su alrededor, viendo los árboles, hermosos y bien cuidados, que rodeaban el castillo dándole un toque soñador para cualquiera. Sus pupilas se dirigieron al niño a su lado, quien no dejaba de mirar la puerta con asombro que no se molestó en ocultar.

Álex, al ver esa "_mansión_", su corazón casi sale volando de su pecho por la emoción que recorrió cada vena de su cuerpo. Él muchas veces soñó con entrar en uno de esos, y ver a una Reina como la que se seguro estaba dentro de ese recinto… En eso se acordó, una pequeño recuerdo borroso, de él y su madre, ella le estaba contado cosas, de un castillo y una Reina Blanca, que su hermana, la Reina Roja había sido una de las más crueles gobernante de… ¿De qué? No se acordaba, pero al parecer no era algo relevante, si de todos modos no se acordaba aunque intentara retomar la memoria.

Tarrant, alzó su mano manchada hasta la figura de un caballo blanco como el de un juego de ajedrez con un círculo en su boca, tocó a la puerta con el objeto. El sonido resonó estrepitosamente al interior del recinto como eco en una cueva, de seguro despertando a varios pretendientes a esas horas de la noche. Tocó otra vez provocando la misma onda de sonido.

Luego vinieron los pasos.

En ese entonces las puertas de Marmoreal se abrieron para dejar a ver a un hombre completamente pálido, no tanto como Tarrant, pero de ser pálido se podía decir que se asemejaba a un vampiro, además de la tez, los orbes de sus ojos eran de un rojo aterrador, casi sanguinolento y no tenía pupilas. El hombre, quien vestía de un traje blanco con azul, sonrió y extendió su mano para acariciar la cabellera de Álex, algo que molestó al muchacho, pero que dejó pasar rápidamente al ver la sonrisa encantadora y a la vez llena de sed de sangre. Algo que le hizo temblar ligeramente… Pero se dijo a sí mismo que solo era el viento que congelaba las venas de su ser, no ese tipo horríficamente aterrador.

El sombrerero se percató de la espada en su enguantada de blanco mano derecha.

Miró al acompañante de Álex.

—Tarrant, la reina le espera en la sala real —su voz era relajada y vana de sentimiento, remarcaba cada palabra y de estas cada sílaba pronunciada. Sus orbes miraron al niño a su lado—… Y también a usted, futuro campeón de Infratierra.

_¿Futuro campeón?,_ pensó el chico de pelo rojo, mirando al vampiro que le estaba hablando como si le conociera de hace un tiempo. No estaba asombrado, sino curioso de saber si se traje también lo podría usar él.

Él miró desconfiado al soldado, quien tenía la espada en la mano y la iba guardando sin mucha confianza de dejarla en su posición inicial. Álex frunció el ceño al notar la inseguridad del hombre vampiro. Tanto por sus ojos rojos que por la desconfianza que emanaba. El señor les dejó pasar dando espacio en la puerta, corriéndose. Una vez los dos adentro el guardia cerró la puerta y les dijo que lo siguieran por el pasillo de mármol.

Caminó por delante de ellos mostrándoles el camino para llegar a la Reina Blanca, Álex estuvo a punto de recorrer todo el palacio cuando estuvo dentro de este, puesto que era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida, ese lugar era incluso más grande que la casa donde vivió anteriormente con su madre… Alice, no, mejor no era pensar en ella, lo había traicionado después de todo ¿no?

¿Pero que sería de ella si no volvía?

No había pensado en eso, no pensó en el dolor de su madre, sus sentimientos. Después de todo él era su hijo, y, como una vez ella dijo, un vivo retrato de su padre que Álex nunca llegó a conocer. Para Alice, él era su primer y único hijo y de seguro estaba preocupada, tal vez qué había pasado por su cabeza cuando no volvió a casa. Con ese pensamiento, Álex se preguntó que hubiera pensado su padre… Si es que alguna vez hubiera tenido alguno.

Apretó las manos formado dos firmes puños.

Álex estaba sorprendido por el diseño del castillo, bajo sus zapatos embarrados, había una larga alfombra roja que iba para toda las direcciones, dependiendo de donde doblara el pasillo, y, junto a las paredes, millones de jarrones de todos los colores con flores hermosas y algunos árboles pequeños, al igual que también habían candelabros y mesas de madera. Las puertas eran millones, cada una con un dibujo diferente en la puerta, tal vez para distinguir una de otras, y sus diseños eran diferentes, unos más excéntricos que otros. Las paredes blancas tenían algunas grandes ventanas que las recorrían completamente de forma vertical junto a unos espejos de cuerpo completo y más reliquias.

Simplemente hermoso y curioso.

El señor vampiro los guio por un camino hacía la derecha y luego caminar de frente sin parar hasta llegar a la puerta al fin del pasillo, esta era blanca con azul, al igual que su traje y de dibujo tenía una corona hermosa con zafiros incrustados en la imagen voluminosa. Él le sonrió a Álex y, posando una de sus manos con guante en la puerta, habló.

—Les presento… —dijo mirando a Tarrant y nuevamente a Álex como si fuera una joya de la realeza— A la Reina Blanca, Mirana.

El señor apretó su mano enguanta de blanco contra las puertas blancas que estaban en frente de ellos, las cuales tenían una decoración de un juego de ajedrez a medio terminar, abriendo así las puertas como si estas no pesaran en lo más mínimo y mostrando su resplandeciente interior blanquecino.

Justo en medio del pasillo, el cual tenía una alfombra morada, se podían apreciar dos figuras, una mujer adulta, de pelo negro al igual que la cejas junto a un pelo blanco, casi tanto como su pálida figura, los ojos de color marrón, y justo a su lado, de menos tamaño, estaba una chica, la cual tenía los ojos morados, la piel pálida al igual que su acompañante y el pelo castaño. La segunda mencionada, era nada más ni nada menos que una niña, de seguro hija de la Reina Blanca, por lo que a Álex le quedaba suponer que la adulta era la famosa Mirana… La Reina.

—Oh, Tarrant, eres bienvenido, hace tiempo que no te he visto —la Reina Blanca se acercó con pasos delicados, como los de una bailarina de vallet y las manos meciéndose en el aire, mientras que la niña a su lado la acompañaba con pasos más toscos. Su voz era compasiva y suave, como si nunca en la vida se hubiera alterado.

El muchacho, ocupando el tiempo que le tomaría llegar las dos a su destino, curioseó mirando la sala real. Esta tenía dos sillas reales al fin del pasillo y una sillita pequeña en medio de estas, luego, justo detrás un enorme ventanal para mirar al exterior, hacía el hermoso mundo de Infratierra y sus tierras. Los adornos eran los mismos, a excepción de que en las paredes se podían ver retratos de muchas personas, tanto hombres como mujeres a los largo de todo el pasillo. La pieza era sagrada, lo decía su hermosura y el silencio que reinaba en los cuadros, la mirada seria de estos personajes pintados.

—Querido sombrerero —inquirió Mirana una vez llegado a la altura de Tarrant—, te he esperado por varios años, y, ahora que estás aquí, podremos avanzar con lo requerido.

¿Sombrerero? ¡Sombrerero! ¿Todo este tiempo, todo el camino, había estado hablando con un Sombrerero?

_¡Genial!_

En ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que ese hombre, destrozado y desolado en una mesa de té, podía ser un sombrerero, pues nada se lo confirmaba y ni tuvo pistas que le acercaran por lo menos a una idea o a una suposición. Tal vez, solo tal vez, él le podía enseñar a confeccionar uno, puesto que a él le encantaban los sombreros y le daba curiosidad saber como se hacían.

—Depende de lo que usted quiera que yo tome, para ver si lo puedo tomar, porque si no fuera tomable simplemente… —cerró la boca e inhaló, relajando sus hombros ya que estos poco a poco se están poniendo tensos cuando habló—. Su Majestad —respondió cansinamente el Sombrerero mientras sus manos se retorcían. Miró a la Reina Blanca directamente a los ojos—, no creo…

Mirana puso delicadamente su mano blanca sobre el hombro del sombrerero, quien, sin que Álex se hubiera dado cuenta antes, parecía más incrustado en la sombras de su desgracia, lo que, a los ojos del chico, era una desgracia sufrir así por algo. Le daba miedo que su sufrimiento fuera igual a la de ese loco y vacío hombre.

—Se trata sobre ella, Tarrant, creo que es mejor que sepas —por lo visto y escuchado, Álex pudo notar que Mirana también estaba a punto de derrumbarse de sueño y las bolsas bajo sus ojos marrones la delataban. La mención de algo que él no pudo escuchar hizo que Tarrant a su lado se tensara—. Vamos, te explicaré todo, pero en otro lado… —pareció ver algo en sus ojos— Ella volverá, lo hizo una vez y lo hará otra —su voz fue acompañada por la música de un tocadiscos antiguo que estaba colocado justo al lado de uno de los dos tronos reales al fin del pasillo.

—¿No cree que ya ha pasado bastante tiempo? —Tarrant se alejó lentamente del tacto de la Reina Blanca, sintiéndose raro al volver a sentir un tacto que él no haya empezado. Algo así como cuando Alice le había sujetado la cara cuando perdió los estribos aún cuando el Jabberwocky estaba vivo.

—El tiempo… —la Reina frunció sus negros labios al tiempo que se movía para mirar a las afueras de un espejo ovalado, con marco blanco plateado, situado cerca, ella miró a el hermoso mundo que se podía ver al otro lado de este, un mundo que estaba opaco por la oscuridad de la noche. Suspiró cansinamente—. Nos vemos afuera.

La Reina miró a Álex, se acercó y le sonrió amablemente, se acercó a él y, acto seguido, le acarició la mejilla para luego besársela.

—Bienvenido a el País de las Maravillas, futuro campeón, espero que le guste la pieza que tenemos para usted —fue lo que dijo mientras se alejaba del muchacho con elegancia y una tierna mirada, al igual que su sonrisa—. Natalia, Álex, si nos disculpan, tenemos asuntos que resolver.

La Reina, con sus pasos delicados y su delicadeza, se fue caminando para afuera de la sala real con el sombrerero siguiéndola sin muchos ánimos. Él estaba derrotado, el chico podía verlo en sus colores opacos y sus ojos frívolos. Por lo visto era una gran persona, aún manteniéndose de pie, sin derrumbarse, dando su último esfuerzo. Algo que él no había hecho porque era muy débil… No era su culpa, sin tan solo su madre no le hubiera traicionado, no se habría escapado… O dios, ¡Hizo una rima!

En cuanto los adultos salieron Álex pensó que sería mejor mirar toda la pieza, pues, no quería esperar a que los dos terminaran de hablar sobre sus cosas o el tiempo… Lo que sea, lo único que él deseaba era saber más sombre ese lugar maravilloso y todo tenía que empezar por algo, por lo que su comienzo sería el castillo de la Reina Blanca, lo cual no era nada malo mientras no revisara cosas impropias ni rompiera algo de alto valor o de poco, pues la cosa daba igual ya que el objetivo era no romper.

Le dolía pensar que su papá puede que jamás lo hubiera querido, pero, según la historia de su madre, él nunca supo de que iba a ser padre, porque ella jamás tuvo el valor de decírselo cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada. Si claro, como no. Era toda una mentira de ella, de seguro se lo contó simplemente para que Álex no tuviera el pensamiento de que todo es su culpa, sin darse cuenta que, al contar esa historia, hizo que él se sintiera más culpable pensando que la había obligado a decir tal mentira sobre lo qué pasó en esos tiempos cuando aún no había visto su primer rayo de sol.

Él no creía sus palabras, puesto que algo ocultaba detrás de esos dolorosos relatos de su pasado, puede que fueran secretos los cuales eran mejo no descubrir, uno de eso que se llevan a la tumba. Pero no importaba, ese maldito secreto había hecho que pasara su vida sin un padre y lo odiaba.

No, no tenía que desconcentrase ¿O era mejor dejar descansar a su cabeza de las tantas emociones que tuvo en un solo día?

Por eso su odio a los demás hombres, lo que él quería, era que su madre tuviera el valor para regresar con su padre y contarle todo, pero no era nada más que un sueño, algo imposible de alcanzar.

Mejor fijarse en el lugar a su alrededor.

¡Habían cosas tan hermosas!

Álex, quien aún seguía impresionado por la belleza única de ese lugar, sin fijarse en el cuerpo delgado y pálido al frente suyo, empezó a caminar mirando en todas direcciones los grandes y potentes cuadros de personas que, seguramente, eran importantes en la historia de ese lugar que había salido de la imaginación y de sus más raros y extravagantes sueños.

El que más atrajo su atención era el de un hombre, con bigote, su piel era tostada y la sonrisa adornaba su cara, y en las manos una espada que aparecía en todos los otros retratos, pero eso no fue lo que llamó su atención, lo que provocó eso era la vida en sus ojos morados, tan felices, tan sabios.

—Ese es mi padre —la voz suave y dulce de una niña lo sacó de sus cavilaciones—, murió hace dos meses en una guerra contra el Rey de Copas, fue algo trágico, pero murió como un héroe. Sé que todos lo recordarán como uno de las personas más importante en la historia de Infratierra, después del Campeón que mató al Jabberwocky, por supuesto.

La niña, que minutos antes había estado al lado de Mirana, se posicionó a su lado mirando el cuadro. Miró a Álex y sonrió tiernamente.

—Mi nombre es Natalia, futura Reina de Marmoreal —se paseó alrededor del chico, mirándolo con curiosidad y una pisca de felicidad— ¿Quién eres?

A Álex le empezaba a agradar la muchacha a pesar de empezar a conocerla. Él tomó la mano de la chica y besó su palma.

—Soy Álex, futuro Campeón de Infratierra —susurró.

Algo le decía que las cosas mejorarían… Por un tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>¡este capítulo ha sido mejorado!<em>

_Y por fin, lo siento por demorarme y espero que sea de su agrado._

_Le agradezco los comentarios._

_Tengo una pregunta: Si la Reina roja es de las cartas de corazones y la Reina blanca de ajedrez ¿qué fueron su padres?_


	9. El Sr Tiempo

_Disclaimer:__ Nada me pertenece, la película y todo lo demás es propiedad de Tim Burton y Caroll Lewis._

* * *

><p><strong>El Sr. Tiempo<strong>

* * *

><p>Álex, quien estaba sentado en una mesa de té, no podía creer que a fin de cuentas ese sueño nunca se hubiera acabado, y, que ese día exactamente, era el principio de todas unas aventuras por delante, ir a las Extratierras pasear en el Bandersnatch, su fiel amigo, recorrer todo lo que se llamaba Submundo y hacer un mapa después de su travesía por los mares y tierras. Obviamente Natalia lo acompañaría con muchas ideas y cosas para llevar, ella tomaría una agenda y se podría a examinar plantas silvestres y tal vez tuviera la suerte de encontrar algo nuevo y llevárselo orgullosa a su madre… madre.<p>

Él frunció el ceño dejando su taza de té en su posición original. Sus ojos verdes brillaron por las lágrimas retenidas, no queriendo verse triste… no como esa vez que perdió los estribos…

Tembló ligeramente.

Habían pasado seis años desde la última vez que la vio, a su madre, años, en lo que los tormentos no paraban, el recuerdo no era su amigo, el tiempo se burlaba de él y las pesadillas lo acompañaban hasta su muerte. A pesar de todos los milagros que él descubrió en esas mágicas tierras, tenía que admitir que su cordura no era mejor que la del Sombrerero Loco ya que esta le había estado pasar malos ratos y el miedo de algunos residentes de Marmoreal. Pero eso no tenía que preocuparle ahora, su felicidad en esos momentos tenía que durar y no verse afectada por los recuerdos del pasado. Un pasado lleno de piedras y caminos dobles, uno que fue largo y aún no lograba terminar.

—Me parece que alguien está pensando en el pasado —dijo una voz. Álex miró para todas direcciones buscando al dueños de esas palabras, pero nadie estaba a su alrededor en el gran comedor.

—Chess… —susurró él sonriendo macabramente mientras de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco negro sacaba una aguja, la cual era la espada que Mallymkun le había regalado para uno de sus no cumpleaños y que ahora pensaba en ocuparla por primera vez—, mira, Gato, se me ha perdido mi sombrero ayer ¿Lo has visto?

Lo primero que apareció, fue su singular sonrisa grande, luego sus ojos de un azul verdoso que Álex nunca pudo descifrar si cambiaban como los del Sombrerero o como los suyos, puesto que en la oscuridad le parecían más azules que verdes. Bueno, no importaba. Pero aparte de sus ojos y la sonrisa no apreció nada más. Por la posición de estos, pareciera como si el gato estuviera acostado a lo largo de la mesa, pero era imposible ya que si fuera así derribaría todas las tasas de té y bocados que nadie en el desayuno comió. La sonrisa se expandió dejando a ver más dientes de lo que el peli-rojo podía contar.

Esa sonrisa… si no la conociera diría que esa sonrisa era inocente, pero era solo una farsa.

—¿Un sombrero? —su voz hizo eco—… No, no he visto tal cosa. Pero ahora que lo mencionas, el querido Tarrant ha dejado uno hace por lo meno diez año atrás en el laberinto. No es igual al tuyo, pero si lo encuentras, me lo traes y podemos ver si encuentro el tuyo por esas casualidades de la vida —la sonrisa desapareció y luego el minino apareció flotando a su derecha con la sonrisa aún grande—. Que dices. ¿Es un trato?

¿Qué ganaba, además de su sombrero negro, con ir a buscar un objeto perdido hace diez años por el Sombrerero en el laberinto que la Reina Blanca había hecho para los que querían una aventura?...

¡Aventura!, viéndolo de ese modo tan peculiar, podría ser no tan malo adentrarse en la perdición de un laberinto antiguo hecho por Mirana en cuanto había empezado como nueva Reina Blanca de Submundo. Para Álex, eso sería la más grande aventura que podía tener en esos terrenos, solo tenía un gran y complicado percance, ya que pareciera que a pesar de no tener padres, con la falta de estos le habían asignado otros dos. Una cosa era convencer a la Reina Blanca y la otra era convencer a Tarrant de dejarle entrar en esos terrenos… al menos que ellos no se enteraran y el estuviera de vuela antes de que se diera cuenta, en el momento menos esperado estaría saliendo del laberinto y lo único que lo afirmaría sería el objeto entre sus manos que rápidamente sería eliminado por Cheshire que se lo quitaría y dejaría de fingir que no sabía dónde estaba el suyo.

Sonrió macabramente.

—Acepto.

Pero sin embargo no había terminado su taza de té, que era lo más importante… en el desayuno… en la hora de almuerzo… y en la hora de once… en verdad el té era importante todos los minutos de su vida, después de todo ¿Qué sería de él, Campeón del Submundo, sin su té querido, tibio y reconfortante? La respuesta se encontraría en que solo sería un adolescente sin nada que hacer y de seguro aún en una casa con una madre que estaba casada con un hombre al cual no confiaba su seguridad en absoluto. Una desgracia lo que ocurrió en esos tiempos, pero tenía que dejar el pasado atrás, no atormentarse como si fuera el presente.

Terminó su té de canela y se levantó, planeando la idea de cómo entrar en ese laberinto lleno de pasadizos, trampas y atajos escondidos entre sus ramas y hojas, encontrar el flamante sombrero del Gato de Cheshire para recuperar el suyo, y salir sin el menos contratiempo o herida para terminar su aventura y luego regodearse en la victoria contándole a Natalia de su aventura. Ella también le gustaba la aventura, quizá más que a él, pero esa idea a Álex no le agradaba, no porque era mejor que él cuando se trataba de buscarlas, sino porque un día podría salir lastimada. No sabía qué sería de él sin ella. Salió caminando en dirección de la puerta que le daba al trono real y para tomar la espada Vórpica que había pertenecido al antiguo Campeón del Submundo, la utilizaría si entraba en problemas innecesarios con las plantas vivas o algún animal desconocido que encontrara rondando por eso perímetros.

Al abrir la puerta que daba a los tronos reales, no se percató del otro cuerpo vivo que se movía exactamente a donde estaba él. Se hubiera dado cuenta si su mente no hubiera estado en las nubes, y el otro ser vivo si es que no estuviera mirando el objeto entre sus pálidas manos. Ella chocó en el pecho de él y retrocedió unos pasos por el impacto al igual que Álex.

Cuando ambos se hubieron recuperados se dieron cuenta de quien era cada uno.

—¿Natalia?

—¡Oh, Álex! —le enseñó un sombrero de copa de un color raro, con una cinta rosa salmón envuelta, alfileres pegados a este y una tarjeta con un diez y un seis escritos en ellos ¿Acaso ese era? — Mira, este lo encontré dando vueltas por el laberinto. Espero que no te enojes, he tomado tu espada para protegerme de la cosas, pero no la utilicé mucho ya que solo me topé con una planta carnívora. Pero bueno, la cosa es que no me esperé encontrar esto, pero mira, está aquí y es hermoso —estaba plenamente emocionada, no voltear a ver a su amigo. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el sombrero—. Toma, es tuyo —miró a Álex y poniéndose de puntillas se lo puso en la cabeza.

Álex estaba sorprendido, herido más que nada su orgullo de aventura, pero más que todas las cosas estaba feliz de poder verla, ya que la había estado buscando en la mañana por todas partes y consultando a todo ser vivo si la había visto, pero todo fue un mal día hasta que tomó su taza de té y Chess le visitó. Ahora estaba con ella y fue más su sorpresa al verla con un sombrero antiguo que provenía de la aventura que, al parecer, ya no iba a poder tener.

Él, aún atontado, se dio cuenta de que no le había dicho nada en absoluto y ella estaba en espera de una respuesta con una sonrisa complaciente en sus bellos labios.

—Yo… Eh… —sinceramente todo lo había tomado con la guardia baja. Álex sonrió—. Gracias.

Ella sonrió más, casi tanto como el gato de Cheshire, mostrando sus dientes blanco, se puso de puntillas de nuevo acercando su cara a la de él y le terminó dando un suave y casto beso en la mejilla derecha. Natalia estaba sonrojada cuando se apartó de él y por no decir de Álex que se había mordido la lengua para no empezar a divagar tratando de mandar la tensión que se había formado a otro lado.

Ella rio, su voz era como el sonar de las campanas, suave y dulce. Toda una Princesa.

—Hey, Tweedledee y Tweedledum van a luchar en unas horas más —se acordó Álex de repente sobre la mañana—, si quieres podemos ir a verla e invitar a Thackery para que sea más emocionante, ya sabes, que todos están loco aquí, incluso tú o yo, pero en verdad no importa. Lo que quiero decir, es que será emocionante —la voz se él se había vuelto tensa y rápida—, sabes que ellos no se pelean ya que solo se dicen cosas pero nunca se terminan acercado. Otra cosa también es que podríamos llevar una gran manta para tomar el…

—¡Álex! —gritó ella tomando su cara.

—Té… —Álex volvió en sí, avergonzado porque ella tenga que ver esa parte de él. Miró para izquierda y derecha confundido para terminar posando sus ojos en Natalia— Gracias… —sonrió poco—, estoy bien… —negó con la cabeza y quitó las manos de ella besando ambas palmas y bajándolas con suavidad— ¿Qué dices?

Ella frunció el ceño por unos segundos para luego volver a sonreír.

—El Sombrerero está esperando por ti en su taller —dijo Natalia—. Ve y rápido, yo esperaré por ti en la puerta del castillo —empezó a caminar alejándose por donde Álex había llegado—. No demores —le giñó un ojo, se volteó, cruzó todo el espacio rápidamente y desapareció al otro lado de una puerta que conducía al jardín.

Álex, saliendo tardíamente de sus pensamientos románticos, salió por donde Natalia había entrado y se dirigió a donde se encontraba el Sombrerero que era dos pisos más arriba. Las escaleras eran en espiral y a pesar de que las habías subido antes, nunca terminaba de cansarse de ellas. Al llegar al último escalón suspiró con alivio recordando los tiempos en que se perdía con frecuencia en los pasillos y pasadizos terminando en partes desoladas e incluso sucias ya que nadie las había visitado antes. Pero ahora se lo sabía de memoria mejor que la misma Mirana.

Caminó por el corto pasillo sin prisa y se detuvo en frente de la última puerta doble.

Suspiró.

Al menos Tarrant parecía dejar su pasado.

Entró en la sala del Sombrerero Real, la persona que había estado a mi lado desde que llegué a Submundo y como el padre que nunca tuvo, él le había enseñado a hacer hermosos sombreros para la Reina Blanca y también a manejar la espada con agilidad y gracia para las guerras que se aproximaban y las que ya habían pasado hace tiempo, le agradecía eso y muchas otras cosas más, entre eso, su cordura. La sala era completamente blanca, al igual que el resto del castillo, pero lo que le daba vida eran los materiales de sombrero y los mismos sombreros terminados además de los muebles y uno que otro vestido puesto en los maniquíes.

Tarrant se encontraba exactamente donde siempre le encontraba, al otro lado de la mesa de trabajo, la cual estaba cubierta por un mantel rojo y encima de este estaba llenos de materiales como tijeras, hilo, el mercurio, agujas, telas y una máquina de coser la cual estaba siendo ocupada en esos momentos por sus agiles manos maltratadas. Sus ojos verdes fijados en la creación que poco a poco pasaba a ser un sombrero magnifico para quién lo haya pedido. Él no lo miró al entrar, pero algo le decía a Álex que tenía conciencia de su presencia a pesar de no haber hecho ruido al entrar.

—La Princesa Blanca me ha dicho que quieres verme —masculló acercándose a la silla que estaba cerca del escritorio y se sentó sobre ella sin dejar de mirar a el Sombrerero Loco—. Bien, aquí estoy —sonrió.

Tarrant siguió remendando la tela azul sin mirarlo. El sonido de la máquina fue lo único que se escuchó por unos momentos.

—Ah, sí… —dijo terminando de coser, miró la tela con gusto y luego a Álex— solo quería… —su voz se fue apagando mientras lo miraba, bueno, exactamente no lo estaba mirando a él, ya que sus ojos estaban desviados para arriba, a su cabeza, donde el peli-rojo recordó que llevaba puesto el sombrero que le había puesto Natalia— ¿Dónde lo has encontrado? —la voz era diferente, más profunda y con un acento cambiado.

—Yo… —no encontraba palabras.

Esa voz solo la había escuchado los primeros dos años, cuando los ojos verdes del Sombrerero eran negros por la pena, en esos tiempos que la Reina estaba buscando desesperadamente hacer una poción para poder sacar de su sufrimiento a su querido amigo. Algo que había resultado exitoso a medias, ya que, en cuanto él pensaba en lo que lo desgarraba, los ojos volvían a ese peculiar color y era difícil sacarlo de su locura. Lo mejor era esperar afuera hasta dejar de escuchar los gritos.

Se sacó el sombrero de copa y se fijó en este, lo ojeó mejor que antes cuando estaba con Natalie… Ese sombrero, al verlo mejor, más detalladamente, Álex pudo percatarse de que no era la primera vez que tenía puesto los ojos en ese objeto, puesto que lo había visto en un dibujo, exactamente en su casa anterior. Un dibujo de su madre Alice. Álex lo encontró por casualidad, simplemente estaba buscando un libro interesante para leer cuando vio un libro sin nombre, al abrirlo se encontró con imágenes, y una historia, entre los dibujos estaba el de un sombrero, y ese sombrero de su recuerdo era exactamente el mismo del que ahora poseía.

Ahora recordaba todo… la escritura y los cuentos de su madre por las noches.

Miró al Sombrerero con unos grandes ojos, los de Álex eran ahora de un color azul, puesto que estaba recordando.

—País de las Maravillas —dijo ese nombre que no había vuelto a pronunciar en los largos seis años—. El libro, la Reina Blanca —se levantó de la silla y se acercó al Sombrerero, pero aun así los separaba una mesa. Tarrant era más alto que Álex— ¡Tú! ¡Todos! —estaba histérico. Los recuerdos se alojaban en su cerebro—. Antes de llegar a ese lugar, ya había escuchado sobre él, en un libro —explicó al desconcertado Sombrerero—… Su nombre… ¡Me acuerdo de todo!... el libro era: Alice en el País de las Maravillas… ¡Los personajes! ¡Son reales!

Tarrant se lo había quedado mirando, sus ojos ahora negros perdieron el brillo.

—País de las Maravillas —murmuró bajando la cabeza con tristeza—, así le llamaba… ¿Alice en el País de las Maravillas?

Álex estaba ahora emocionado, por lo que no escuchó lo que decía Tarrant, sino que empezó a hablar más fuerte como si quisiera que todo el castillo le oyera sus recuerdos. Dejó el sombrero en la mesa y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro.

—Mi madre, ella me contó sobre este lugar —sus ojos ahora habían pasado al verde por la felicidad que lo embriagaba. Apuró su paso haciendo resonar fuerte el choque de sus pies contra el piso blanco—, todas las noches hasta que lo terminó por completo. Luego está el libro… sus personajes… la Liebre de Marzo, que se volvió loca en marzo…. El Lirón que siempre tenía sueño… el Sombrerero Loco, con sus interminables fiestas de té, el tiempo estaba enojado con él por matarlo… —se le iluminaron los ojos ante el siguiente recuerdo— ¡Alice!, la niña que cayó por el agujero de conejo al País de las Maravillas… Uh, y la oruga, que siempre la llamaba: chic…

—¡Ya! —gritó el Sombrerero, sus manos apretaban el borde de la mesa y sus ojos estaban más negros que nunca. Estaba a punto de perder el último rastro de cordura que colgaba de un hilo en su mente. Miró a Álex, no había rabia en sus ojos, solo dolor—. ¿La conoces? —preguntó aún con su entonación.

Álex no entendió inmediatamente de que hablaba. El grito lo había sobresaltado y cortado sus pensamientos y recuerdos del libro. Estaba medio en su mundo por un momento. Agitó la cabeza y pestañeó varias veces volviendo en si lentamente mientras sus ojos perdían el brillo que adquirieron. Miró a Tarrant dándose cuenta de su dolor. Se maldijo por ser tan estúpido y suelto con sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

—La conozco desde que tengo memoria —respondió apoyándose en una de las paredes—, ella es…

Otro grito, no era del Sombrerero ni de ningún otro hombre.

Era el de una mujer.

* * *

><p>La cabeza le dolía fervientemente, como si la hubiera golpeado en un mismo punto repetidas veces sin importarle el dolor hasta haberse desmayado en un terreno blanco, suave y cálido por su propio calor corporal. Pero, para ser sincera, no se acordaba claramente de lo sucedido, simplemente una imagen tras otra corriendo por sus recuerdos haciendo que se sintiera vacía por la falta de estos en orden y sin tanta velocidad de pensamientos presentes en su cabeza, como si una voz le estuviera indicando hacer lo contrario de lo que verdaderamente quería hacer solo por placer propio. Algo… ese algo, importante, y fuera de su cabeza, era lo que le molestaba, lo que quería recordar con fervor.<p>

Pero antes que empezar a pensar con claridad y poner en orden esas imágenes, olores y ruidos en su cabeza, tenía que tener por lo menos una mínima idea de dónde se encontraba. Era una persona desorientada en todos los sentidos, sin saber dónde estaba el norte, sur, este u oeste.

_Bueno, mujercita, en primer lugar ¿qué acaso no es obvio? ¡Es Submundo!, _dijo una voz en su cabeza haciendo eco en sus últimas palabras. _Pero eso no es relevante, por otro lado (y cambiando completamente de tema), no sé en qué parte del Submundo estamos. Algo me dice que esto no va bien. ¡Corre!_

Abrió los parpados esperando encontrarse con algo que le diera una indicio do dónde se encontraba estancada y cómo había llegado a ese lugar, porque ciertamente que nada iba a descubrir con los ojos cerrados y esa voz intolerante y chillona en su cabeza que le estaba empeorando claramente sus cuerdos pensamientos. Pero también pudo que ella misma se trasladara a ese lugar y se hubiera golpeado la cabeza contra una roca o algo parecido, así haciéndose perder el hilo de sus pensamientos y recuerdos. ¿Por qué se haría una cosa así?... o simplemente tal vez estaba escapando de algo con filosas garras y dientes, por lo que no se percató en ese entonces de una rama, tropezó y se pegó así olvidando. Las opciones eran infinitas, pero prefería quedarse simplemente con esas por ahora.

Inhaló lentamente lo más que pudieran sus pulmones, dejando que el aire libre la invadiera y se sintiera perfectamente bien, sintiendo la purera invadirla para luego dejarla escapar exhalando con rapidez y echando un vistazo a su alrededor con sus ojos cafés en busca de pistar y recuerdos esparcidos. Su visión se topó con lo inesperado, ella, que sin darse cuenta estaba acostada, al abrir los ojos espero ver el raso cielo azul y nublado de Londres, pero en vez de eso, se encontró con una pared completamente blanca, y sin nada más que blanco. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a los lados sin mover la cabeza de su posición inicial y se encontró con más paredes blancas, pero con excepciones notables, que eran las otras camas, muebles, lámparas y cortinas, cada uno con un tinte diferente de blanco, pero un cambio notable sin embargo. Ella sentía que se hubiera vuelto loca si todo llegara a ser nada más que blanco y paredes… ¿Qué sería de los otros colores? ¿Se extinguieron o simplemente habían salido a caminar?

De todos modos, no importaba si los colores eran tan amables con ella como para quedarse a su lado. Pensándolo en verdad… Un momento ¡En qué estaba pensando! Los colores no tienen sentimientos, no hablan, no caminan y obviamente no escuchan, por lo que todo pensado anteriormente era basura ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Había perdido la cabeza?... puede que la haya perdido: pero todas las mejores personas están locas. Alice sonrió, recordando a su padre cuando ella tenía sus pesadillas repetitivas y ahí estaba él, escuchando, con una sonrisa y mirándola mientras ella le contaba de el País de las Maravillas, sobre sus aventuras con la Falsa Tortuga, el Grifo, el Lirón, la Liebre de Marzo, la Reina Blanca y muchos otros personajes maravillosos y todos igualmente locos.

Miró para el otro lado de la habitación, esperando con esperanzas ver una puerta por la cual escapar de ese lugar sin colores. Pero, en ese entonces, al decidir mirar para el otro lado, se dio cuenta del humano vestido de blanco que estaba mirándola. Era una mujer, que le sonreía con delicadeza que Alice muchas veces vio en su madre cuando se reía de algo que ella hacía, pero este caso era diferente. Ella, esa mujer con pelo blanco, cejas negras al igual que sus ojos y la piel pálida como si nunca hubiera visto el sol, no era otra que la mismísima Reina Blanca de Marmoreal, Mirana.

—Veo que has despertado —dijo dando esos pasos propios de ella. Delicados como si de una bailarina se tratase. Su sonrisa se tambaleó un poco mientras inspeccionaba sus heridas… ¡Heridas!—. Tranquila, Alice. Estás a salvo ahora… bueno, en parte.

Recuerdos. Sonidos. Olores. Voces… Todo golpeó su mente como un martillo haciéndole doler. El dolor se propagó por su cuerpo haciendo que ella se abrazara a sí misma. Todos venían tan rápidos, tan chocantes y tan verdaderos. Era como enterarse de la verdad y preferir la mentira sobre esta para no sentir ese malestar de un corazón desgarrado y la sensación de vacío incorregible que iba y volvía con simplemente más recuerdos de lo que uno deseaba.

—¿Qué pasó, Su Majestad? —preguntó Alice apoyando ambos codos y levantándose un poco de la cama, dándose cuenta así que no podía sentir sus caderas, algo que dejó pasar ya que estaba más atenta en los pasos de la Reina Blanca.

—El Sr. Tiempo, por desgracia, no aceptó nuestra oferta para ser aliado de nosotros, y dio sus tierras y poderes a los del Norte, para ser exactos, al la Reina Negra —el entusiasmo en su voz había bajado a una nota de tristeza. Ella se alejó y empezó a preparar una poción con los ingredientes que estaban en la mesa—. Han pasado seis años aquí desde que entrarse al Submundo Alice —la miró y le tendió un vaso con la poción lista— ¿Cuántos han pasado desde que llegaste en el Reino de Oro?

Alice bebió ágilmente la poción de un trago largo y se la pasó a la Reina Blanca. Su mente viajo tiempo atrás tratando de recordar cuanto tiempo había sido desde la última vez que fue llevada contra su voluntad a través de el agujero del conejo. Ese hombre, era Teyn Fero, alguien que trabajaba para el Rey de Oro, pero que en secreto había estado formado planes para llevarla al Reino de Espadas y así convertirla Reina… Lo siguiente no lo recordaba mucho, era algo borroso, pero ella sentía que algo importante se le escapaba. No le hizo caso. Luego de eso estaba la traición de Fero sobre el Reino de Espadas, destruyéndolo por completo y llevándola al Reino de Oro para ser esposa del Rey de Oro, algo a lo que ella se negó y razón por la que estuvo en los calabozos sin compañía y solo sobreviviendo con un poco de comida y agua todos los días.

Eso ya desde hace tres años.

—Tres —respondió casi en un susurro. Aún no estaba del todo en sus cabales, puesto que sentía que algo importante se le escapaba además de Isaac muerto por un golpe en la cabeza—, fueron tres años malditos.

Mirana asintió con la cabeza en silenció. Respetaba los pensamientos de su Campeón, lo cual duró unos minutos inciertos antes de que Alice volviera en sí pestañeando varias veces hasta que sus ojos no parecían fríos ni lejanos. La Reina Blanca sonrió con tristeza y puso una mano en su mejilla para que ella la mirara, cuando lo hizo, la sacó. Ella había estado temiendo algo desde que su hija Natalia la había encontrado botada a un lado del lago y esperaba que sus temores no fueran ciertos, no quería arruinar más la vida del Campeón.

—Alice… —la voz le tembló un poco por lo que esperó unos segundos para poder recomponérsela—, levántate de la cama. Por favor.

La rubia frunció el ceño ante las palabras de la Reina Blanca. Pero si no tenía más opción, se levantaría. De todos modos ¿qué tan complicado sería pararse sobre su pies?... ella trató de mover sus piernas… sin resultado. Su mirada de determinación cambió rápidamente por una de terror cuando se percató de lo que sucedía. Trató de nuevo, pero ambas piernas se negaban a responderle. La respiración se le empezó a acelerar.

—No… no puedo —chilló desesperada— ¡No puedo moverlas! ¿Qué me pasa? —le empezó a pegar a las piernas, pero ella ni siquiera sentía sus propios puños furiosos. Temblaba y las lágrimas estaban derramándose por sus mejillas— ¡Muévanse!, por amor de dios ¡Muévanse! —paró de golpearlas y miró a Mirana respirando irregularmente— ¡¿Por qué no se mueven?

A la Reina Blanca se le destrozó el corazón al verla así.

Antes de que ella pudiera emitir sonido o poder abrir la boca para hablar, las puertas se abrieron con brusquedad y chocando con fuerza contra las paredes, dando paso nada más ni nada menos que Tarrant Hightopp, quien miraba a Alice, atónito. Él no era el único que había entrado en la sala.

Ella también lo estaba mirando.

—¿Sombrerero? ¿Álex?

* * *

><p><em>Tengo faltas de ganas de escribir con este fic, así que puede que este por ahora parado. <em>

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado._


End file.
